What's one more adventure?
by missingthesilence
Summary: Meara the one that is taken away from the tower to become a grey warden. She is a curious cat that never wants to shut up and is thrown into the start of a blight.  The origin story with extra to keep it interesting...how about try reading it?
1. Prologue

author note: this is my first fan fiction so feedback would be appreciated. This one is how Meara(mage) came to the circle, a sad beginning to her tale...through her perspective

* * *

><p>Finding myself torn from family, too young to remember their faces and too young to fight back.<p>

They came, taller than life they appeared, to take me away. The leader, I remember him to most, with his scarred face and cold eyes staring down into my soul. My mother knew that they were coming, knew they would come for me when _it_ happened.

"Come little girl, we want to take you to a safe place. We won't hurt you, just take my hand and we can go to meet others like you. Do you want to meet them?" His cruel and cold words rang through my soul, trying to make me obey. He stretched his hand out for me, the irony of his friendly gesture, frightened me to a frozen state.

"You can't have my little girl! She is mine!" I remember her voice, filled with fright, screaming for him to leave. Her arms were wrapped tightly around me, trying to protect me from the terrors she knows I will come to face.

I remember being pulled farther away from him, trying to be pulled away from my frightening future.

He didn't leave.

As if he enjoyed this scene, he curled his lips into a frightening smile. I could see that he was waiting for it, waiting for a fight.

I didn't see what happened, but the sounds scare me even to today. Her screams for me as she was pulled away from me turned to those of pure terror. She tried to fight back, I think, but after what seemed like an eternity, a silence so eery creeped after the sound of a sword piercing her, killing her, slowly.

I didn't want to open my eyes, I just wanted to see her again, to hear her voice.

No, I didn't want that. As soon as I opened my eyes, I wanted to shut them.

I saw her worn out blue dress, covered in red, on the ground. There was so much red, so much blood. I didn't even see her face.

Unrecognizable, that is what I remember. It was her dress, her hands, that I see. Nothing else I can remember.

The man turned to me, without another look at her lying on the ground. He was covered in red as well. His sword gleamed a metallic red as his face was smeared with her life.

What did she do to deserve that?

"Little girl, do you want to be safe?" It was there that I saw sadness in his cold, blue eyes. I wanted to believe it, believe that I could be safe.

One of the others came to my side, he tried to soothe me. He took my hand, but decided to carry me after I fell. I couldn't think straight when they walked away from her, from mommy.

I stayed silent while they walked, eyes wide open wishing to keep them closed. The others in their silver armor chatted happily.

_How could they sound happy when I can't see her, can't be with her_, I thought. _Do they take pleasure by separating families?_

A day went by until I could walk again, until I could ignore them. I stayed within their view, knowing that leaving them would bring nothing but more numbing pain. I focused instead on the land and plants that I passed, not the people who seemed happy with their family.

We stopped at a river. They said they needed a break and more water. They led me to the bank of the river.

The nicer man that tried to comfort me tried to get me to bathe and wash my clothes, but I didn't listen. Instead, I looked at the reflection in the water.

I remember seeing a stranger in the water. She looked sad, but she didn't cry. Her eyes were large, green eyes clouded and unfocused while she never smiled. She tried to smile but it was fake. Her mahogany hair was limp and she was covered with splotches of dark red, one below her right eye. She didn't look like a little kid to me, she seemed to have seen only sadness, shown all through her eyes.

There was another reflection beside her, this one of a grown man. He had blue eyes and a scar on his face. The strange girl looked very scared, seeing him beside her.

"It is time to eat. Are you hungry today?" His voice was cold and I could tell that he didn't care about me or the strange girl in the water.

I shook my head no and walked away from them. I didn't want anything to do with those strange men, they made the numb feeling fade away when they talked. I wanted that feeling, I remember that because then I would forget everything.

The night sky was so dark, but it made me feel better, not seeing anything but black or stars. I felt like the night would watch over me and keep me from the nightmares, which it did many times. The stars were the friends that I left behind when they took me. The stars each had a voice, with the child-like laugh to calm me. I never wanted to sleep when the stars were out, I wanted to be happy again.

Too soon the sun would come back up, the time I dreaded because everything was colored and held the nightmares. The men would awake from the tents to find me sleeping by the fire pit, long cold from the fire being gone. I wish I was awake one of those times to see their faces, but then again I never wanted to see them looking at me with their dead eyes.

I don't know how long time passed, but I remember being shaken, woken up from their cold fingers.

It was the middle of the day and one of them turned me to see a lake, shining in the sunlight.

They made me walk to the wooden dock, to another man that looked older and was dressed in worn out farmer clothes, like my mommy and daddy. He looked at me with fear, I never thought of why he would look at me like that.

Shoved into a boat, They took me across the lake they called Lake Calenhad.

That was when I saw the tower for the first time.

That was the only time I really felt something, felt anguish and anger for being taken away. I wanted to see mommy again, be with my family, but I couldn't even remember their faces without remembering momma covered in red on the ground.

_No, I will think of them later,_ I thought, _much later._

The boat hit land, within the shadow of the tower. One at a time they left the boat, all but the one who took us. They pulled my arms, pulled me away from my last chance of freedom.

"This is your new home. Do remember to take care of yourself." He smirked at me while those cold eyes turned to the eyes that I will never forget, those of pure cruelty with enough anger that I thought he would kill me at that second.

Never letting go of my arms, they dragged me through the enormous wooden doors, rotten from the continuous rise of the water and the moisture staying within the wood.

Inside of the tower, there was an older man. He looked very old, maybe 80 or so, and he wore blue robes that shined like the night stars.

He turned his head and met my eyes. He looked very sad, but this sadness was masked by a kindness that let me know he would never hurt me.

"Hello, child. My name is Irving. Will you tell me your name?" His voice was so calming, so light, that I felt like I could trust him but I couldn't tell completely yet.

"She hasn't said a word since we found her. She didn't fight back at all though, surprisingly."

"Well, this must have been hard on her. I will take her to meet the others she will be with." Irving cautiously took my hand and led me from them.

"Don't worry, child. I will protect you from those templars from now on."

What are templars? Do they hurt many people? I had thought that the men came for me because they wanted to kidnap me, at that time.

"They...they took me from mommy. Mommy is gone. Why can't I...will I see her again? She was lying on the ground when I left. Wouldn't she want to come with me?"

Irving knew what I was saying immediately and pulled me close. "Hush," he whispered in my ear. "Your mother will always be with you."

"Really?" I asked him, feeling hopeful.

"Yes, but you might not see her very ofter because she can only watch you now." He hugged me a little tighter when he said this.

"My name is Meara, Mr. Irving." I told him my name because I knew he cared for me, knew that he would take care of me.

"It is nice to meet you then" he said as he chuckled lightly. As he let go of me he said, "Now, child, do you want to meet others like yourself?"

As soon as I nodded he opened the door in front of us. I saw three kids about my age, laughing and playing tag. Irving looked at me and silently encouraged me to go inside.

The other kids stopped and looked at me, curiosity filled their innocent eyes.

"Children, this is the newest member of our family. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

The oldest looking one was a boy a couple inches taller than me with olive skin and short black hair. He took a step forward and said, "My name is Jowan. Welcome to the circle."

Is this place called the circle? That is a strange name for this place, I thought. "My name is Meara A-Amell."

The other two, girls that looked about two years older than me came up and smiled. The one with the long, blond hair tied in a ponytail put her hand up in front of me. "I am Kelly and that is Willa. Want to be friends?"

I stared at her hand for a minute or two before I actually shook it, but when I did her smile grew wider, wide enough to even see the smile in her dark brown eyes. Willa, presumably the one with short ginger hair tied in twin ponytails hiding behind Kelly, peeked from behind Kelly and smiled as well, but not as much.

"Jowan here is twelve years old. I'm ten, turning eleven in three months!" Kelly beamed as she told me.

"How old are you Meara? I am nine years old today." Willa asked, looking at her feet.

"I-I'm six."

Irving looked pleased to see us getting along, but I still didn't feel comfortable being in this unfamiliar place. I smiled slightly at him though to show that I trusted him.

"Willa, can you show her to the dorms?" Willa nodded and took my hand as soon as Irving asked, trying unsuccessfully to drag me away. Irving chuckled and slightly pushed me towards Willa. "Don't worry, Meara. Everything will be fine."

I stared at him, trying to stay put but Willa didn't want to give in either. She pulled me back through the doors back into the hall. Back in the room, I thought I heard Irving telling someone else to accompany me as well because Kelly came out and caught up to us.

"Don't worry about a thing, Meara. We'll take good care of you." Kelly said trying to comfort me, which only made me more nervous.

The walls inside the tower, or circle, were made of light grey stones that seemed chipped from age. Along the floor there were rugs that never seemed to end and along the sides of the walls there were suits of armor, that looked like they were going to come after me.

Willa turned into a door to the right and I saw beds, lined up in rows, with little spaces on the side to put their belongings. She pulled me to the first bed on the left and told me that this one is going to be my bed.

I have my own bed! With mommy and daddy I had to share a room with my big brothers or sleep with mommy because we needed the space.

Kelly helped me sit up in the bed and ran to go get a book while Willa looked everywhere but at me.

"Do you want to hear a story about the elves?"

"What are elves?" Kelly looked like I hit her across the face.

"Then this means I am reading you this story before we go to sleep, and that is final." Kelly tried to look stern while she read from the book.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is Kelly reading about how there are elves that wander the forests, searching for their past and staying true to nature.

Letting my eyelids fall, I thought that this could be a new home, a new beginning.


	2. Harrowing

"Meara! Do you have to practice your knife throwing here?" Jowan's squeaky voice cried at me. "Bloody Maker! I thought you said you weren't going to try and skewer me." He jumped out of my way as a knife whizzed past the tips of his hair. Quickly now, knowing how good my aim can be, he kept his distance and stared at me with his big blue eyes. The look on his face was just priceless.

"Well, that was before you decided to find me during my practice, and jump right in front of me during my throw." I smirked at him, sad Jowan, always picking the wrong times to find me. He looks like he wants to kill me, oh joy. "What is it this time?"

"I wanted to borrow your books on spirit healing and the tales of arcane warriors." I stared at him with disbelief.

"So you came into my practice room, in the middle of my practice, to ask for books that belong to the circle's library?" I looked at him with a pitying expression, which he caught right away.

"Don't you dare look at me like that. You know that we're friends, so why do you tease me like this?" He tried to put his black-brown wavy hair behind his ear, a move I know he does when he nervous.

I started laughing at him. "Because you are to easy to mess with, and because we are friends."

"Really now, why did we become friends again?" my sarcasm slowly getting to him as he said this.

"I think that's because when I first came to the tower you were the one who wouldn't leave me alone."

"Very funny," but as his sarcasm rang in the air, he smiled at me. Jowan looks a little bit more edgy lately, I wonder what that is about.

I walk over to the other side of the room and say, "well, here are the books. I finished reading them earlier anyways."

"How can you read so bloody fast? It takes me days to finish a book."

"Even the picture books?" I couldn't help myself, he asked for that one. Sadly, he ignored my comment.

"I have to get back to the library so I'll see you later." He was already walking out of the door. I wonder if how fast he can run away, he's to bloody fast for me.

I take another look around the room, the messy, burned, and semi-destroyed room. The walls, full of holes from all my practice, might need a little more work to make it look new again. I have stacks of books lined up, and overfilling, the bookcase in the corner. I should probably take them back to the library, I mean I have read them all multiple times. No, that would be effort. I don't want to carry them back to the library yet.

"Meara, Irving is looking for you!" somebody yelled from the doorway. He does know that I can hear him perfectly clear, right?

I turn around to see one of the other apprentices calling for me. He had blonde hair, short and had a kind of brownish tint to it, and was the same size as me. Don't find too many short guys around here. He must be the lucky one.

"Sure, I'll go. I'll leave in a minute so you don't have to wait up."

"Why are you throwing knives in here? Where did you get them?" Why can't he just shut up and leave me alone?

I go to grab the knives that went straight into the wall, put them into their case, and walked straight out of the room. No use in staying there if he was just going to keep yapping.

"Don't the templars confiscate all weapons? Do they know that you have those?" I don't think he'll shut up.

I don't care, just leave me alone, you annoying little pest! Maybe I should say that out loud, to his face. "Why is Irving looking for me?"

"Oh, something about giving you something. I was in the room at the time and told him that I would bring you."

I tried ignoring him, very unsuccessfully. Does he ever shut up?

I found Irving's office, and I was happy about that. I walked in to find Irving talking with the knight-commander Greagoir. Did I miss something here?

"Ah, there you are child. I see that Bolswik found you," and turning towards that talkative shrimp he said, "Thank you for finding her for me." Bolswik looked like he was ready to sprint though, staring at Greagoir. He mumbled his goodbye to us all and left the room, finally at least some quiet.

"It is your time for the harrowing. Are you ready, child?" Irving's voice worried me a bit, but I was happy my Harrowing was going to start.

"Sure! Up the stairs we go, and off to the land of Dreams!" Greagoir looked at me like I was walking to my death, which the Harrowing can be, but who cares what he thinks.

We go up to the top floor of the tower and I see a pedestal, glowing from the pure lyrium, in the middle of the dark and gloomy room. That's not depressing at all. Greagoir leads me away from Irving, telling me the origins of the harrowing, blah blah blah, but Irving pulls me aside after he is done.

"Remember child, this is why the Harrowing exists. You will enter the Fade, armed with nothing but your will, to face a demon."

"Remember apprentice that the templars will strike you down if you fail." That is sure to bring my mood up, don't have to think about living as a host to a demon for very long then. "This is lyrium", he said pointing to the pedestal, " and your gateway into the fade."

Irving pulled me towards him again, whispering "this is a secret out of necessity child. All mages go through this trial and you shall succeed, just as they have. The Fade is the realm of Dreams. Spirits may rule it, but your will is your own."

"Don't worry about a thing, I have it covered" I smugly replied. I turn to walk towards the lyrium, calling me to come. I place my hand within it, and it crawls up my hand! I don't think this is going to be very pleasant.

I open my eyes again to see I am in the Fade. There are shades of yellow everywhere. The grass it yellow, the walkway is yellow, even the sky is yellow. Now I can see why I don't remember being in this place, not enough color. Nothing can be worse than the terrible styling though, so why not jump right in? I start walking down the path to the right and see something in the distance.

There are floating electricity balls attacking me. Glad I know it's the Fade, otherwise I would swear I'm drunk.

"It's not fair what they do to people like us, throwing us here without protection." A male voice rang from my feet after the last of the electricity balls vanished.

"Oh look, a rat is talking to me. Am I going to turn around and see a bear wanting to give me a hug now?"

"You think that is your true shape? You only look like that because you think you do?"

"Really? I thought it was because my mom wanted a kid so she found my dad and they-"

"That's not what I meant." The rat glowed and turned into a guy, in the circle's mage robes. He had brown hair, not too long but long enough to reach the side of his neck and a braid on the right side of his face. He looked to be about the same age as Jowan, so not that much older than myself. "What I meant is that things are not always what they seem."

"Are you trying to give me advice, because I was told not to listen to strangers." He smacked his head with that comment. Well, I liked it.

"You can call me, well, Mouse if you want. I don't want to see another apprentice die within the realms of the Fade."

"Well, Mouse, I'd rather be by myself on this little journey so how about just letting me leave?" I walked past him and tried to focus on the reason I was here, now where is that demon then?

Mouse followed behind me, but stayed silent as we passed what looked like ruins of an old city.

"There is an inhabitant of the Fade, maybe he can helps us?" Mouse pointed to the left where I saw a ghostly figure in Templar armor working with weapons.

"Who is the 'us' that you are talking about? Didn't I tell you to leave?" Great. Now I have another unwanted passenger following me.

The spirit stood in a field of weapons, floating in mid air. I guess there is no harm in asking for a staff or something. "Hi there. Can you give me one of those nice staffs over there?"

"Halt. I am a spirit of Valor." he said introducing himself to me. "You mages have created a cowardly test, better to battle each other than to send one, unarmed, to face a demon." Another rant from someone. I should probably try to skip the topic so I can go and face the demon.

"Well, I don't think that matters at this point. I'm here now, taking the test. It's not really worth fighting about it now."

"That is true. Here, have this staff. It shall help you with your fight against the demon."

I nodded and left without another word. Mouse still trailed behind me. Following a curve up to a sleeping(bleeding?) bear was not what I expected. "Looks like I spoke too soon about a bear giving me a hug."

"Be careful. This is a demon of Sloth."

It's voice came, slow and drawled out. "I see there are more beings to eat, and a smaller one. Is he to be a snack?" The Sloth demon's voice sounded a though he was tired, and we weren't worth the effort to chase. I must be having a better day, less things to attack, but that takes the fun out of everything.

"Is there anything you can do for me, you know, to help against the other demon?"

"Help you," he laughed long and slow, "there is..nothing that can help you. Oh, I tire of you already. Begone."

"Well, aren't you friendly?" I sneered at him. "Well, how about this. I leave you alone if you teach Mouse to turn into a bear."

"Do you really trust this demon to fulfill his side of the bargain?" Mouse yelped. We sat there arguing about for a while.

"If your insistent nagging shall stop, then you have a deal." Sloth demon yawned as he said it. After the little training session, we bid our goodbyes and headed back to face the demon.

We followed the trail back past the spirit of Valor until I saw a black field. The land was burned and flat from many battles as fire flew in the sky around the edges of the area. There, in the middle of the burned ground, was the demon. The heat reached me and it was as if the whole creature was made of lava.

Time to get to work. I let mana curse through my veins, only to let is twist into a blizzard to cool the demon down. The mana inside warped to create a barrier around me. I could feel the power leave my body, swirl in a magnificent storm. The fire demon slowed down to the point where I knew he needed just one more spell to send him over the edge. No sooner had I thought that did Mouse slap him so hard with his paw that the demon disintegrated to nothing as it fell.

"I didn't think you would be able to do it."

"Hey, I thought I did pretty good for myself." Mouse stared at me in disbelief as I sat on the burned ground.

"Do you think...would you be willing to help me sometime."

"Never trust a soul, otherwise you'll find a knife in your back." I looked in straight in the eye as I uttered, "a demon always knows how to trick innocent fools to an early grave." Getting up from the ground, I patted the dirt off my robes.

"But I'm not a demon! Why would you.." Mouse stopped abruptly and chuckled. His face twisted into one of a demon and his voice, lower in tone, sounded more like a threat. "You are a smart one. Keep your wits about you mage for true tests, never end."

"You do know I didn't say you were a demon." muttering to myself under my breath. "What would life be without all the danger?"

Mouse disappeared in blinding light, and I awoke back in the real world.


	3. The rumor

Chapter 3

As my eyes flutter open I see the frame of a bed and I know that I am in my bed. When did I get into my bed? Did the templars drag me here? At least I got some sleep, I guess.

"Hey, are you alright there? Can you talk?" I stare at Jowan walking up towards me and see him looking worried.

"Oh, like you've ever seen me asleep before. Maybe I should practice my knife throwing again, just to keep you on your toes."

"I'm not kidding here! I'm your friend but I had no idea that you actually went for your harrowing!" He started scolding me over his ignorance, with his eyes bugging out while he looks anywhere but at me. Is something else bothering him?

"Of course, my bad. I should have stopped right before I started it to find you. Should I have someone to send you update letters every hour?"

"Okay, I give up. Now you get to move into the nice mage quarters with your new, pretty robes that show you went through your Harrowing. Anything to say about how your harrowing went? Anything to describe your experience?"

"Sure, tell me to give you every hidden secret I know. I always wanted to die an early death." Flashing him my tears of joy look I say, "looks like my dream comes true."

"Fine, have it your way. I thought we were friends, but I guess that is for show only."

"Oh, you have learned from me. Your sarcasm is getting better." We both started laughing at that.

"Okay, but actually I came to tell you that Irving is looking for you." Seeing how I looked at him like there was something else he forgot to say, he added, "what? I don't know anything about why he wants to see you."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll walk all the way to his office." Getting up from my bed I stare at Jowan staring at me nervously. "Do you need anything? You keep staring at me like I'm going to disappear into dust. If you want I can find a spell for that."

"N-nothing. I'll talk to you later." He quickly left before I could say another word.

I headed through the halls of the Circle tower, with the never changing stares of templars wanting to kill every mage that passed by. I followed the stairs up to the next floor, which even looked about the same as the lower floor in style and decoration. Staying to the right, passing by the nicer mage rooms, I found Cullen standing outside the door right next to Irving's office. His armor, like any other templar armor, shined it's sickly silver light. His hair curled tight to his head and was a light, ginger color that was a very rare sight in the tower. Cullen's face looked more strained today, maybe a little more nervous than usual.

"Hi Cullen, do you need anything? You look a little down."

"Hello M-Meara. I-I don't need anything. I, er, am just a little t-tired. Y-you know, they chose me to be the one to kill you if you f-failed." He never once looked me in the eye as he stuttered his response.

"Still stuttering? It has gotten a bit better though. I'm kinda glad though that it didn't come to that, because I personally think that living is a bit better."

"You've always been determined, or so I've b-been told."

"Yup, and just a bundle of sunshine, but I should probably leave you to do your duties."

"Oh, you're not bothering me, well you are but...you're not. What I mean to say is that you can come talk to me anytime you want." This time he looked at me as he said this. He's not very subtle when it comes to me, his bright red blush covered face told me that he still has a crush on me.

I tell him goodbye and head into Irving's office to find him arguing with Greagoir, the knight commander, and a strange man standing behind him. The man behind them notices me and gently tells Irving that I am here, which makes Greagoir leave in an angry haste of course.

"There you are child. Here is Duncan, of the Grey Wardens." Irving said as he pointed to the man beside him. Duncan had an air about him that showed wisdom and a certain calmness while he stood there in his worn and scratched grey armor that covered his chest and arms while he wore something like a long tan robe that reached down to his ankles underneath. He had a very dark skin tone, maybe a Rivain origin, that glowed to a warm chocolate brown when the light hit it and he had a short beard and mustache slightly greying. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, in the same black color as his facial hair, and there was one stubborn piece that stayed just above his right eye. His eyes were also a darker color, but they expelled a feeling of sadness and wisdom from his many battles.

"Not to be mean or anything, but why is a Grey warden in the tower?" I asked.

"Duncan is here to recruit more mages for Ostagar."

"The spells that mages can create are a valuable asset to any army. They are very useful in dispelling the hordes of darkspawn that approach." Duncan's voice sounded calming as well, but more like a cautious warrior expecting the worst. "I fear that if we cannot drive them back, we shall see another Blight come upon us."

"Now Duncan, don't scare the poor girl with your talk of darkspawn and Blights. It is a happy day for her." Irving chided at him.

"Hey, do I get a say in this conversation? This is all interesting stuff here."

Irving chuckled at my usual act of defiance be fore he handed me my new possessions. "You are now an official mage of the circle of Magi. With your Harrowing completed and your phylactery sent to Denerim, I am proud give you your staff, ring, and robes."

"Oh, so that's it? I expected a more challenging test than that to become a true mage. Are you holding anything back?" I questioned Irving.

"No child, though I am happy to see your enthusiasm at becoming a true mage." Irving turned his head to address Duncan as he explained what the phylactery is and so on. "Meara, would you be willing to escort Duncan back to his quarters before you do anything else?"

"Sure, why not. Call me if you need anything Irving and I'll make a grand entrance just for you." He chuckled as I motioned to Duncan for him to follow me.

As we walked towards Duncan's temporary room we talked about the growing danger of the darkspawn and what else he wanted to help with the war effort. After saying my goodbye, I found Jowan twitching terribly outside waiting for me.

"There you are! I decided to wait for you so that we could talk again."

"No more reading or practicing for now I guess," I sighed. "Well, what did you want?"

"Can we talk in the Chantry? I wanted to show you someone and ask for your help with something."

"The Chantry? Really know, isn't there a better place to meet? That place is just too boring."

"Just follow me for now," he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the halls to the room for the Chantry.

It had rows of pews lined up for the daily service and as we passed them I saw a young woman dressed in a priestess's robes standing by the candles that people could light for others who they knew. She turned around and smiled as she saw Jowan. Her hair was light brown and half of her hair was tied up into a high bun while her bangs were just shy of touching her eyes.

"Jowan, I know you may be a bit slow but if you wanted to talk in private it might not help that there is a priestess standing right next to us."

"I'm actually an initiate. I didn't take my vows yet," she said.

"I wanted you to meet Lily. You know how I told you that I met someone recently? Well, here she is," Jowan shyly said.

"Ah, the invisible girlfriend I thought I wouldn't meet. Nice to meet you, but I'm not sure how long this relationship is going to last so you might as well try to be friends instead of lovers."

"That's not funny Meara! I really like Lily!" He turned to Lily and muttered something about ignoring my blunt nature.

"So, getting to the point, what did you want to talk to me about? I doubt it is to congratulate you on a doomed relationship."

He glared at me for a moment, but decided to tell me anyways. "When we talked this morning about your harrowing, I wanted to tell you something that Lily found out about. Irving is planing on making me go through the Rite of Tranquility!" He looked desperately at me, hoping for an answer.

"What can I do about that? You know that Irving doesn't turn mages in to become tranquil unless he has good reason for it! Did you do something against the rules and get caught or something, and no I don't mean just meeting Lily because she would get into trouble as well."

He turned his head slightly away for a second before he said, "there are rumors going around that I know blood magic. I assume that some people have caught me sneaking around to meet Lily and thought that I was doing something else."

"Oh, and that doesn't change anything at all does it?" I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes at him for that stupid move. "Anything else that might change my mind into helping you with this problem?"

"I know what you're thinking and no I am not a blood mage. I really need your help to destroy my phylactery so that I can leave the tower."

"Ooh. The complete turn of events! The frightened mage, accused of blood magic, chooses to prove the templars of his dangerous actions by destroying his phylactery and running away!" My sarcasm seemed to have a mind of its own today, but Jowan was being downright stupid.

"Lily has a plan to get us down to the phylactery room, but I need your help with this."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? This is a suicide mission."

"Will you help us or will you leave me to become a tranquil, emotionless and unfeeling person because you didn't want to take the chance to help me?" He raised his voice at me thinking that I was deciding to leave him alone.

What did I get myself into this time?


	4. the Truth Comes Out

**Author note: end of mage origin, so the chapter is a little longer and towards the middle/end the dialogue is mainly from the game because I just couldn't really figure out a way to have the same effect as the game without it.**

**ps: please write comments so I know what I can improve on.**

* * *

><p>What in the world is Jowan planning to do? If anything, I was becoming more curious because he was hiding this from me for so long.<p>

I stared at his face, contorted with fear and anger, until I could't take it any longer. "Sure, what do I have to lose?" I shrugged my shoulders and he immediately smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "STOP!" I pushed him so hard that he fell right into the candles. We both stood there stunned, especially me because I had no idea why I did that. The way that it felt, Jowan felt as he gave me a hug, made me shudder, like his skin was cutting through my own.

"Meara?" Jowan whispered as he started getting back up, but he stayed clear of me even more so now than before. I could feel his eyes, searching for an answer that I couldn't provide. I saw a flash of something in his eyes, something I could't quite understand. I must have mumbled an apology or something because we went right back to the escape plan.

"For a start, you need to get a rod of fire and then we can start the next part of our plan," Lily stated as she looked at me.

"Ooh, do I get to burn holes in the templars trousers again like last month? That sure was fun."

"No, Meara, we need it so we can melt the locks in the basement to get to the repository." Lily answered. Really, can't she lighten up and have so more fun?

"Fine, I'll get the templars later then. I'll go by myself to get the rod though because it might be a little weird for all of us to go together." Jowan and Lily both agreed as I turned and left the Chantry. Finding the stockroom, I see Owain standing in front.

"Hello, my name is Owain. Do you require something from the stockroom?" Anyone who hears how he talks can tell that he is a tranquil mage, with his emotionless voice and almost sad look in his eyes are the side effects of the tranquility process. His dark hair is cut close to his head and his face stays in the same stoic expression. "Hello Meara. It is...good to see you again." The hesitation he had before saying that made me feel like if he wasn't a tranquil mage that I might have pissed him off somehow.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too. Hey, can I get a rod of fire? I want to burn some stuff again."

"If you want a rod of fire, I would first suggest getting a senior enchanter to sign the release form, and secondly I would say that you should be more careful with your actions concerning the rod. The last time you had one it was reprimanded because you had burned holes through the knight-commander's trousers and left it there on your way out."

"Oh, well I can't say that I won't try it again another time because I definitely will, but this time it is for a better purpose." He stared at me for a little bit, probably knowing that it wasn't exactly true.

He handed me the release form and as I stared to turn away he said, "Be more careful. He has been more alert in those following weeks looking for the person who had done that." I turned around to give him a smile before I went into the library to find my usual senior enchanter buddy, Sweeny.

He looked about the same as before, but maybe a bit more distracted by his eyesight starting to fail on him. His head as close as bald that any man can get to and it shined in the light like a beacon. He was turned away from me, but as I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and gave me a big laugh.

"Nice work with setting the templar's trousers on fire last month. That was the most fun I've seen around the tower in a while."

"Yeah, thanks. That was some of my best work! Hey, can you sign the sheet again for me? They took my last one away and I thought it has been getting dreadfully boring around the tower lately. Think you can help me with it?" Without another word he signed my sheet and told me to try for a different 'attraction' this time.

Handing the sheet back to Owain, he handed me the rod of fire, reluctantly, and I went back to the Chantry to find Lily and Jowan. Waving the rod in front of them, they came up and told me the rest of the plan.

First line of business, sneak down into the basement. Second, get past the big wooden door. Third, break the door to the repository and smash his phylactery and lastly escape from the tower. Sure, that sounds easy enough. Nothing could go wrong with such a simple plan.

We easily went down the stairs all the way to the basement, but the plan was thrown away the moment the rod of fire didn't burn a hole in the lock to the repository. Well, at least the beginning was smooth sailing.

"Why isn't it working?" Jowan cried out.

"Beats me. I'm not the type to think ahead, for the most part." He stared at me, probably deciding on what to say next before I asked, "where does that door lead?"

"That might be another way in. This door leading straight to the repository has runes that dispel magic. The rod of fire should work on that door though, hopefully." Lily said as she started heading towards the other door with us trailing behind her.

This time the rod burned through the ancient lock and we were in. We passed cold hallways lined in grey through until we stumbled across the artifact vault, which of course was filled with a bunch of toys and shiny things to mess with! Something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I go into the corner of the room and find an old statue, maybe Tevinter origin? It didn't look as pretty up close.

"Greetings" The statue, and I repeat, the statue said to us.

"Woah! It can talk? That is so cool!" That is awesome! How often do you come across a talking statue in you home?

"I am the essence and the spirit of Eleni Zinnia, once consort and advisor to Archon Valorous. Prophecy my crime, cursed to stone for foretelling the fall of my lord's house." it said, or is it she?

"A Tevinter statue? It must be very old. I wonder how long it's been down here for? I feel kind of sorry for it...her." Jowan thought out loud.

"Weep not for me, child. Stone they made me and stone I am, eternal and unfeeling. And I shall endure it 'til the Maker returns to light their fires again."

"Do you need help or something?" I asked it, her.

"Nothing can help me for this is my doom and my destiny."

"Ambiguous rubbish. It could mean anything. Look, I can do it too: The sun grows dark, but lo! Here comes the dawn!" Jowan acrimoniously said, and I laughed at it. Lily leered at us both for fooling around with a talking statue.

It, she, continued talking, probably to give a whole lesson because it(I decided on it because a statue really can't be a person) doesn't have that many visitors. "'Forever shall you stand on the threshold of my proud fortress,' he said, 'and tell your lies to all who pass...' But my lord found death at the hands of his enemies and his once-proud fortress crumbled to dust, as I foretold."

"Of course, who would want to listen to the voice of reason?" I smirked.

"Don't listen to it! The Tevinter lords dabbled in many forbidden arts! This is a wicked thing!" Lily chided, trying to pull us away for it.

"Fine," I sighed, "have it your way. Bye Eleni!" I said as I waved her goodbye. From not looking where I was going, I fell over a stinkin' dog statue thing(I knew it was actually an artifact to amplify the powers of magic, but it still made me fall on my butt!). I mean really, why a dog? Wait, I forgot, this is Ferelden. Even a circle mage like me knows Ferelden is nothing without dogs.

"Look, there is a slight breeze coming from behind this wall." Jowan practically jumped with anticipation, and ignoring my terrible land which I was happy for. "We can move this bookcase out of the way and use that artifact to magnify the rod's power!"

"Sure, go ahead and start moving the bookcase then."

"Hey, I can't do it by myself! Help me out and we can get out of here quicker."

"Fine, you win." Jowan and I both moved the bookcase over and we saw an old and crumbled wall, being held up just barely by the mortar of the stones. Taking the rod in hand again, I head to the artifact facing the wall and use my mana to will the fire through the stupid dog statue. The flames flew from its mouth and destroyed the crumbling wall, which looked really awesome.

"We must find Jowan's phylactery quickly." Lily said as we went down the stairs into the phylactery chamber.

We run up the stairs to see Jowan's phylactery sitting on an old desk, as if it was waiting for us. He grabbed the fragile glass and twirled it around in his hand.

"That's my phylactery. This tiny vial stands between me and my freedom. So fragile, so easy to be rid of it...to end its hold over me." He seemed mesmerized by it as he dropped it to the ground. His face seemed like some type of demon had taken control and wanted him to destroy it, to be free of the wretched tower and to gain power. He seemed too happy about it, which made me feel like I chose to do the wrong thing again. He led us back through the enchanted door, up the steps and back to the main floor of the tower.

"we did it! I can't believe it! Thank you...we could never have-"

"So what you said was true, Irving." Greagoir came, followed by Irving, and Jowan immediately went silent.

"Oh, this looks bad, doesn't it?" I asked.

Greagoir ignored my comment as he stared at Lily. "An initiate conspiring with a blood mage. I'm disappointed, Lily." He walked up to look at her face and said, "She seems shocked, but fully in control of her own mind. Not a thrall of the blood mage then." Walking back towards Irving he said, "You were right Irving. The initiate has betrayed us. The Chantry will not let this go unpunished. And Meara, newly a mage, is already flouting the rules of the Circle."

"It's not her fault! I was the one who made her come!" Jowan yelled at him.

"I am disappointed in you, child." Irving replied, staring at me with his eyes full of sorrow.

"Enough! As knight-commander of the templars here assembled, I sentence this blood mage to death and this initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows. Take her to Aeonar."

Oh, this just keeps getting worse.

"The...the mages' prison. No...please, no. Not there!" The templars were coming towards Lily as she back away, in fear of her punishment.

"No! I won't let you touch her!" Jowan screamed as he pulled a knife and slit his wrists. Oh shit, did he do what I think he just did?

His blood, enhanced by magic, sickly danced around him in a tantalizing flow, blood magic. He threw his hands towards the templars and his blood circled around everyone. One by one, the templars fell to the ground from the blood magic controlling them, making them unconscious.

"By the Maker...blood magic! H-how could you? You said you never..." Lily backed away slowly from him.

"I admit, I...I dabbled! I thought it would make me a better mage! I thought that it was just another type of magic that the templars didn't want us to know!" He said.

"Blood magic is evil Jowan! It corrupts people...changes them..." Lily's look was one of pure horror. Her eyes screamed what her mouth didn't say, I loved you but you lied to me!

"I'm going to give it up. All magic. I just want to be with you. Lily, please come with me..." Jowan pleaded. Really, just talking to Lily, not the friend that you've known for years. That is definitely one way to piss me off, if I ever get mad at people.

"I trusted you. I was ready to sacrifice everything for you...I..I don't know who you are, blood mage. Stay away from me!" She screamed as Jowan ran away, trying not to look back at her.

"Are you alright? Where's Greagoir?" Irving asked.

"I knew it...blood magic. But to overcome so many...I never thought him capable of such power..." Greagoir whispered as he started to get back up.

"He lied to me! That bloody mabari's bitch(no pun intended)! He literally left, and didn't even try asking me. The nerve of him!"

"None of us expected this." Looking at me for a second, he leered. I probably should't have said all of that out loud, oh well. "Are you both alright?" Irving asked.

"As good as can be expected given the circumstances! If you had let me act sooner, this never would have happened! Now we have a blood mage on the loose and no way to track him down!"

"Well, he did just leave a few seconds ago, so it's not like he would be in Orlais by now."

"You be quiet!" he said to me and turned around looking for Lily. "Look at what has happened because you helped a blood mage! Look at all he's hurt!"

"Now I say you shut up. Do you think she really thought he was a blood mage after everything that has happened within the span of a couple minutes?"

"You have been a good friend, but I cannot escape this punishment. Knight-commander...I...I was wrong. I was an accomplice to a...a blood mage. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit. Even..even Aeonar." She started to walk towards Greagoir.

"Get out of my sight! And you," he said turning towards me. "You were in a repository full of magics that are locked away for a reason."

"Did you take anything from the repository?" Irving questioned.

"No, but I did think the Tevinter statue was cool. I actually had a conversation with it."

"The Tevinter statue that resides inside?" Irving curiously asked.

"Yup!"

"Your antics have made a mockery of the circle! Ah...what are we to do with you?" Greagoir said, very frustrated. Not like I could blame him. He looked at Irving and started to lecture him. "The phylactery chamber is forbidden to all save you and me! You're not all-knowing! You don't know how much influence this blood mage might have had! How are we to deal with this?" Greagoir demanded.

"Knight-commander, if I may...I am not only looking for mages to join the king's army. I am also recruiting for the grey wardens." Duncan appeared, walking down the hall towards us. "Irving spoke quite highly of this mage, and I would like her join the wardens ranks."

What the what now?

"Duncan, this mage has assisted a maleficar, and shown a lack of regard for the Circle's rules." Irving said.

"She is a danger to all of us." Greagoir stated.

"It is a rare person who risks all for a friend in need. I stand by my decision to recruit this mage." Really, that's cool.

"No! I refuse to let this go unpunished!" he yelled.

"Greagoir, mages are needed. This mage is needed. Worse things plague this world than a blood mage-you know that." Ha! Now you get a lecture stupid templar. "I take this young mage under my wing and bear all responsibility for her actions."

"A blood mage escapes, and his accomplice is not only unpunished, but is recruited by becoming a grey warden. Are our rules nothing! Have we lost all authority over our mages?" Leering at Irving he said, "this does not bode well, Irving."

"Enough. We have no more say in this matter." Irving probably knew better than to argue with a grey warden.

Duncan took my hand and started to guide me out of the tower. "We must make our way to Ostagar, where the king's army is camped. You will be initiated there. I will explain more when the time comes. Come, your new life awaits."

That's definitely a huge loophole to escape punishment, which I'll gladly take.


	5. Little Rest

**notes: I'm going to do different points of view at some points to show how they view Meara and to keep stuff interesting. Any other view other than Meara will not use "I" because she is the main character and I want to emphasize that.**

**summary:Meara and Duncan stop in lothering before they reach Ostagar**

* * *

><p>Duncan:<p>

The way Irving talked about her potential made her seem wise beyond her years and a natural learner, but after talking with her he saw that Irving missed one of her main points, her strong will. He noticed it when she came and talked with them at their first meeting. The way she moved, her personality, and her air all oozed of a strong will and mana shifting like the waves of an ocean. Not many mages could easily have as much mana as she had, and that was without focusing on it.

He walked by her side as they left the tower. She had the dark red, mahogany, hair that swirled down to her lower back and her skin was as pure and flawless as a porcelain doll's skin. Her eyes were a bright green, but they seemed to change colors too often so he tried not to pay attention too much. She was a little smaller than a normal woman and it made her look even younger. If she didn't talk at all, she would be like a princess but her way of talking made her seem like a little kid instead. The midnight blue robes she wore were a little too big for her and it had slight rips and blood stains, which looked out of place on her small petite figure.

After soon as they were out of sight of the Circle tower, she talked nonstop. He was very impressed with her lung power, for being able to talk like that without taking a break. Suddenly she asked, "Hey, can I ask you a favor?" He nodded. "Okay, do you mind if we stop somewhere on the way so I can get some leather armor?"

"You are a mage. Why would you want armor when the circle robes you were now are infused with magic to help you control yours?" He looked at her with a mix of amusement and curiosity. Her ramble was something that could make anyone listen to her even if they hated her, which he thought to be really hard because she was like a curious cat that loved to find trouble and do everything her own way.

"Well, if I don't get armor then you'll see me rip the robes. Would you prefer that?" she asked and wiggled her brow.

"No, I do not want to see that," he shook his head, knowing that she would actually do that, and in front of him. "If you want to wear armor, then we can stop by Lothering and we can see what they have." There was at least one place he knew where they could find decent leather armor in her size.

"Aw. I thought that you would try and talk me out of it more," she pouted. "It's no fun when you give in so quickly."

He chuckled, but stayed silent until they came across Lothering a day later. It was a small town that looked very run down. The houses looked like they could collapse any second and the ones that didn't had cracks lignin the walls like overgrown vines. He saw the refugees milling about, but he knew that they feared the darkspawn more than they let on, if anything just for their families.

He lead her to a dwarf that had light, honey brown hair and a single braid trailing down the side of his face. He travelled with his son and always seemed to be in a good mood. "Well, if it isn't Duncan. How are you doing?"

"Considering how the darkspawn are growing in forces by the hour, there is much to be done."

"So why did you come to see me?" he asked.

"My companion here wishes to purchase leather armor and we were on our way back to Ostagar when I thought of how well stocked you always are and thought to stop here."

"Well, that's just great. You caught me before I was about to leave too." the dwarf chuckled.

"Ooh! This looks great!" Meara exclaimed as she held up a set of leather armor that was a darker shade of brown than usual and said "I want this!"

"You hold interesting company, Duncan." Duncan chuckled and handed over the money for the armor set.

"Um, where can I go to change into it?" she fidgeted.

"Oh, well if you want we could head into Dane's refuge." She nodded.

* * *

><p>Meara:<p>

He took me to this place that kind of looked like a bar and I found the first private room I could find and didn't even think twice before I changed into the armor. It was thicker than the robes, which I was extremely happy for, and it was easier to move around in. The dark color was almost a dark scarlet, but it had more or a brownish tint to it. The armor felt like it was a part of me before I even found it by the dwarf's goods.

A knock on the door made me focus on something other than my new outfit. "Are you changed now?" duncan asked.

"How about you come in a find out for yourself, I don't mind company."

"I will wait for you to come back out." He really is no fun. Why can't he try to have some fun?

"You know you are such a spoilsport Duncan," I grumbled as I opened the door to find him guarding it with his back turned.

"We should get going. We still have another day's travel before we reach Ostagar. He tilted his head to me before saying, "no more side trips. We must reach the camp before the battle commences."

"Do I get to fight in it? I could definitely have some fun with killing darkspawn...hey!" he grabbed my wrist and before I could even blink we were back on the road. "You're really fast! Did you have to train a lot to get that stamina?"

"I sense darkspawn close by."

"Here?" I looked around. This time he said nothing and after we crossed a bridge, which looked like it was ruins, and I saw something.

They looked like its skin was dried and bloody and kinda dead and wore armor that was rusted and I could't see what hey looked like because they were turned the other way. There were five in all. Duncan let go of my wrist and his hand went straight for his sword, but before he could pull it out, I shot electricity at them and they burned. He stared at the creature and pulled his sword all the way out and ran towards it. Lifting his sword above his head, the final blow was made and it lay unmoving on the broken bridge. He cut the others until they were all dead. Their blood leaked out onto the granite walkway and Duncan looked very tired, in a "I can't go on anymore" way not a "I need some sleep." His shoulders were slightly tense and he looked even more alert than when he first noticed that thing. He was hiding something, I could tell.

"Are there any more?" I asked.

"Yes. They are farther away now, but still a threat."

"How far?"

Duncan cocked his head to the side before he responded, "about an hour away, and in front of us."

"Is that a trait of being a grey warden, sensing those things?" Duncan nodded and put his sword aways after absentmindedly wiping of the blood.

"As I have said before, we must move along."

* * *

><p>It was night time when we stopped to set up camp. Being outside the tower was something I could't seem to understand all the way yet, but I didn't mind all the traveling. Everything looked so much more vivd, but for some reason I felt like something was unsettling, unnatural. I mean, of course I'm happy to be away from the blighted templars, but I could't put my finger on this feeling.<p>

"Hey, what's all going on when we reach Ostagar?"

"You will prepare for the Joining and meet the others who are also taking it."

"Prepare? For what?"

"That is something I shall reveal to you later. It is a secret for a reason."

"You really are a spoilsport. Is there anything you can say now?" I complained.

"Go to sleep for now Meara. You have a long day ahead of you." He ushered me into my tent and made sure I stayed put before he to his side.

I could't sleep, of course I never really sleep that much anyways. I wait until I hear duncan start snoring(very loudly, even a dog is quieter than that!) before I go and lie in the grass to watch the stars.


	6. Warm Welcome

**sorry it took a little bit to get this chapter set up, semester exams and bundles of homework can get anyone overwhelmed at times. Well, here's the chapter and I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>When I was able to see Ostagar in the distance, Duncan talked about what must be done and be ready for the darkspawn and stuff, but I didn't really pay attention to it. What I really wanted was to actually be inside Ostagar, and to say that I was free of the circle. When I saw Ostagar, I was amazed by the buildings and their strength. It looked just like the fortresses that I saw in the circle's library books during research. The sun made the stones glow gold and it towered over us all, probably at least three stories high.<p>

"Woah, this is Ostagar?" I asked.

"Yes. There are very few of us here in Ferelden, but we have gathered here to make our stand against the darkspawn. As I have said, this Blight must be stopped before it comes to full strength."

"Ho there Duncan." Some random guy popped up in front of us with a big smile on his face and wore armor like he was important or something. His blonde hair went down to his shoulders and half of it was tied by twin braids across the side of his face just above his ears and he kept shining that big grin at Duncan. I saw his bright blue eyes shining at him like he was a prize to won or something, really creeped out from it. "The scouts said that someone was coming, though I thought you would have been back sooner."

"I apologize your Majesty. I had a little detour on the way here with the promising recruit," Duncan gestured to me.

"Your Majesty? Did I hear that right?"

"Yes, this is Cailan the king of Ferelden." Duncan introduced him.

"What's he doing here? Aren't kings supposed to be in palaces instead of in armor fighting battles?" I asked.

"Who would want to miss out on all the fun?" the king teased. "This will be a glorious battle that I wish to be present for." This time he kept his eyes on me with a curious expression. "You must be the promising recruit. Might I know your name?"

"I don't think you would know my name, unless we did meet somewhere before," I mused.

"Mind your manners. You are talking to your king," Duncan warned.

"No, I caught myself in that one. Let me rephrase that: what is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Meara Amell. It is a pleasure to might you," I checked him out while saying the last part because like it matter at all, why not have a bit of fun. It's not like he is going to be angry by it.

His eyes lit up just a bit so I probably amused him by it. "Now that sounds wonderful," and he did the same thing(didn't expect that). His gaze lingered a little longer than I thought before he looked back a Duncan, ugh maybe I should't have done that. "I must say I am a bit disappointed in how things are right now. I was hoping for a tale like those of old, but I'm not even sure is this is a real blight," he sighed.

"Thinking a little high of themselves I see," I laughed while Duncan glared at me.

Cailan laughed as well though so I think Duncan let it slide. "Some may call it overconfidence." He started to turn away while he said, "we have fought in three battles with the darkspawn and there is no sight of the archdemon. I feel like this is just a bigger raid on the darkspawn's side." he turned back around a gave a curt bow. "I am sorry to cut this short, but Logain will send out a search party if I do not go back soon. It's bad enough that he argues with me nonstop, but soon I think he'll put me to sleep."

"Well, at least you know you'll get a good nap," I added. Both of us laughed and then he finally left over the bridge in front of us.

Duncan put his hand on my shoulder and guided me across the bridge as well. "What he has said is true: we have won many battles so far. Despite that, the hordes grow larger every day. By now they are close to outnumbering us all here."

"What should I do then?"

"I want you to find someone for me. We need to start preparing for the Joining so I need to double check some things first. You are to find a warden by the name of Alistair and come find me when you do. If you need anything else, find me by the grey warden tents."

"Sure, I can be a mail-person and give messages to people. That doesn't sound too hard, but where would I find him?"

"Ask around and you'll find out soon enough." Duncan stated.

"No hints? I have to find him all by myself? What ever will I do without someone to guide me?" I feigned shock. Duncan seemed to be losing patience with me as he repeated himself and left before I could say another word. "Really, can't he lighten up a bit. Everyone needs a good laugh once in a while," I muttered under my breath. He did turn around though a give a smile, so he probably wasn't mad at me.

When I crossed the bridge, someone standing by the side said hello and I found out Alistair should be towards the south side of the camp. I thanked him and when I looked to my right, I saw mages, from the circle. They were in the Fade, I could tell by how they were acting and how the templars were watching them. Duncan did say that there were some mages here for the battle. I walked around them, trying to ignore their cold stares and ran into Wynne.

"Meara? Is that you?" she asked. Her short white hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she wore the robes of the circle as a senior enchanter. Ugh, now I remember why I wanted out of those blasted robes, they are horrendous and not even worth it, and hers was the worst shade of red i had ever seen. The circle really needs a new style.

"Yeah, how are you doing Wynne?"

"I am doing well for myself. I heard that you are the new recruit that Duncan brought. He is not a man easily impressed, you should be proud of yourself," she smiled. "What did you do to impress him. As I remember, you have always been a trouble maker but good with your studies. How did you come to meet him?" she curiously questioned.

"Oh, Irving introduced me after I finished my harrowing. He must have said a lot about me because he was impressed."

"That does sound like Irving. He does love to talk and you are one of his favorite students," she mused.

"Well, I gotta get going and find someone."

"Do not say 'gotta.' You should say have to or going to."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to you later Wynne." I waved her goodbye before she would start lecturing me again. Boy, she sure knows how to talk for hours. Too bad it puts people to sleep, mainly me.

I ran to the right, past the quartermaster as I was told, and up the ramp. I looked to my left and right before I spotted one of the mages in an argument with someone.

"What is it now? Haven't the grey wardens asked enough from us?" the one on the left complained. I guessed he was one of the mages brought in because those horrible robes he wore and the staff on his back probably weren't just for a joke.

"I simply came with a message from the revered mother, she desires to speak with you," the one on the right smoothly said. He had dirty blond hair and the front stood up, probably from threading his fingers through his hair so many times, and wore grey chain mail. He had a straight nose and he was faking a smile that didn't reach his golden eyes. There was a bit of a stubble on his chin, but what caught my attention was how he looked like someone. Maybe I'll think of who it is later.

"What her reverence desires is of no concern to me. I am here for the grey wardens and nothing more." the mage sneered.

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" the other man said.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" he angrily demanded.

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message."

"Oh, that is the only way to harass someone." I said, somewhat teasingly. The other mage looked over for a second before he yelled at me to get out of the way and practically shoved me in his haste, so rude. "Aw, I think he likes me," I sighed, but smiled and looked up. I saw the guy that didn't leave standing in front of me staring, not saying a word. "What? Do I have something in my hair?" I asked threading my hands through my hair. If he was going to keep staring at me like that I might just go away. The weird stare like I popped out of thin air tends to find me no matter where I go, must be my lovely personality.

"Oh no, I was just wondering if I know you from somewhere," he chirped out while he looked anywhere but my face, and I could tell that he was embarrassed by it. Oh, he must be one of those innocent types. I could have a lot of fun with this.

"Well, as exciting as it is to annoy a mage I would advise against it. You never know if they get angry, you might find yourself on fire, or shocked by electricity," I laughed.

"Yeah, I would definitely want to know if they're going to turn me into a toad."

"Are you Alistair?" I asked.

He straightened his posture just a bit and looked back at me before he replied, "Yes I'm Alistair, the junior member of the grey wardens."

"Ah, Duncan sent me to find you."

He jumped just slightly and looked a bit worried before he flashed a small smile. "He sent you to find me. He didn't say anything bad I hope. Wait, you're the new recruit he brought in right?" he really had to stop staring at me like that.

"Yup. The name is Meara." I replied. "Now, if you don't mind I am to whisk you away back to Duncan's tent," I mocked and took his hand and led him towards Duncan's tent.

* * *

><p><span>Alistair<span>

He knew he was bright red again, but did she really have to grab his hand? The girl was a beauty, any one with eyes could tell that by just a glance. Her hand was a bit cool, but he was a bit confused as to how to think of her. She wore armor and held throwing knives as well as a bow strapped to her back. He couldn't remember where the new recruit was from, but he wished he remembered what the others said. Her hair flowed in the wind like it was made to tease him and he really wanted her to let go before his face turned completely beet red, and her hand slightly squeezing his didn't help at all! _Maker, I think she's purposefully trying to embarrass me now,_ he thought.

Trying to at least not look like a bumbling fool, which he knew he was, he tried to shake out of her grip. "You don't have to grab me. I do have feet that I can use to walk behind you with," he mumbled.

"Oh, but what's the fun in that? I think I'll just drag you the rest of the way," she laughed. Okay, he might have wanted to hear her laugh again, but not at him. He knew that she was messing with him, but it didn't seem to stop the blush from spreading from his cheeks to his ears.

"Do you even know where to go?" he asked, trying to find an excuse, any excuse to get her to let go.

"Well it should't be too hard to find," she replied. She didn't know where she was going? She did just arrive here, but would't she know where to find Duncan if she was sent to find him? This girl, he concluded, was as clueless as a little kid.

"How about I lead you there if you don't know where it is." He finally got his hand free from her grip. She has a strong grip, is she a warrior or something? She didn't seem to have an overwhelming aura of strength or anything, but something seemed off.

"Good point. I'm not the good with directions unless someone tells me where to go," she shrugged. Was she serious?

He knew he replied something, but he really didn't know what it was because he kept trying to find Duncan. He looked past the kennels and saw Duncan to his left of it, by the fire. Relieved, he walked towards him.

"You found Alistair alright? I guess you didn't need directions to find him," Duncan said with a slight smile. Duncan rarely smiles, but with her he smiled freely even if it was only a little. Who is this girl?

"Oh, it took a little bit, and I ran into Wynne. She was going to start lecturing me on my grammar again." _Isn't that one of the mages?_ he thought.

"Though knowing you, you probably tried to leave before she even said a word."

"Oh, you know me so well," she teased.

"Back to the Joining, are you all set Alistair. Are you done talking with the mages?"

"What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army. She's much better at it than the generals are in getting people to follow orders." he sarcastically said.

"She forced you to sass the mage then? You know we cannot afford to antagonize anyone Alistair. We don't need more people trying to find ammunition against us," Duncan chided him. He always felt like a little kid around him, but he didn't mind as much because he respected Duncan more than anyone.

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder not to get people angry at me, but I think that's harder than anything at this point with the mages and the chantry."

"We need to wait until tomorrow to start the preparation. The wilds are still being searched and some of the troops have yet to come back. Tomorrow morning we shall start then."

"Okay, so I can rest before the mystery is solved, but where am I supposed to sleep? Do get a cozy little tent?" Meara asked.

"You will sleep in a tent, yes." Duncan turned to him before saying, "Dinner is about to be served. Would you be willing to take her to eat and show her where she will sleep? Tomorrow will be a long day, and both of you need your rest. "

"Sure, why not. I'm starved as it is."

"That sounds great! I'm so hungry. Can we go now? I think I can talk to you later if everything starts tomorrow morning."

Duncan told her that they could talk later and he lead her towards the dining area. Meara followed him and practically glowed when she saw everyone eating. She ran towards and grabbed some food before sitting next to one of the other wardens.

"Why do I have to be stuck with this person?" he mumbled under his breath before grabbing some food for himself and sitting on the opposite side of her, making sure she couldn't embarrass him any further.


	7. Into Korcari Wilds

Alistair

_She stood there in front of him, with her back the only thing he could see. Her long red hair flowed along her voluptuous curves as though the wind was at her bidding. He felt like he knew who it was, but he could't seem to remember who. She wore robes that clung to her curves and shined like the stars in the night. It was the circle robes, one of the apprentices, he could tell from his templar days. Looking between the two, her hair and the robes, he felt like they did not belong together._

_Trying to call for her to turn around, his voice wouldn't come out. He tried to take a step, but could't move his feet. She tensed as if she knew he was trying to call her, but she walked away from him and inside he was screaming for her to turn around. His eyes never left her form as she left._

_In the distance he could see someone coming towards her and he felt anguish from them. The other person, he could tell was male, but not much else besides his golden hair that trailed along his face. Alistair watched them as if in slow motion, slowly torturing him. _

_He tried to raise his arms, to call her back, all as his chest felt heavy._

~waking up from dream~

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead!" Alistair woke up to find Meara right before his eyes. He blinked before the sight actually registered.

"W-what are you doing in my tent?" He tried to stand up, but fell back on his butt because he didn't have enough room to stay up and move around. "Ow," he moaned.

"Oh, quit it. I'm not actually in your tent, I just came to get you up." She rolled her eyes and let go of the flap of his tent and turned around to head out. "I just popped my head in, nothing so sacrilegious or wrong with getting you up," she mumbled.

He stared at where she was before she left and could't help but blush. "Well, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just... surprised... That's all."

"Of course," he heard her start sarcastically. "That would explain why you jumped up and almost knocked down your own tent. Should I just yell to get you up next time? Would that be better?"

He hurried up and tried to stop his blush before it got any worse and left his tent. She stood to his right and her long hair fell down her back in those fiery waves while the sun made her gleam as it bounced off her. She had her dark armor on with her knives wrapped around her hips and she had a bow on her back covered partly by her hair. Her face was titled towards the sky and she had a small smile, as if just being in the sun was the best thing in the world.

"I think I can get up by myself," he complained and she just looked at him innocently and raised her hands up.

"Hey, I was up and Duncan said that we should get going and meet with the other recruit to start whatever it is that he has planned for us." She dropped her hands and and gave him a smirk. "I guess I became the errand-runner because I was the only up at the time."

"Well, I was a little preoccupied at the time." Alistair tried defending himself, and horribly at that.

She didn't look convinced at all, she just lifted her thin eyebrows and tried to look stern. "Schedules are to be kept and meetings should never be forgotten. If you were preoccupied you should have been more attendant to the time." Her cheeks slowly crept up and she couldn't hold the facade of seriousness as a laugh erupted from behind her lips. "Okay, even I could tell that was bad, but I don't think I can keep up a serious face for too long."

"We should go and get to Duncan before he yells for us," Alistair said.

"Alistair, Meara! Come over here!" Duncan yelled.

She snapped her fingers, gave a big smile, and laughed as she said, "Too late for that. Time to get back to work." Turning her head, Alistair caught a slight gold gleam from her right ear as she walked away.

* * *

><p><span>Meara<span>

As I walked towards Duncan, I heard Alistair start to follow me. Duncan waited for us by the fire, same as the night before, but this time there were two others standing beside him. Huh, must be the other recruits waiting by him.

One of the fellows looked very tall and had red hair cropped close to his head and his skin was pale. He wore chain mail and a longsword on his back, probably a warrior. The other one wore leather armor and had curly black hair with daggers at his sides and a smile on his face. His skin was a darker brown and his fingers twitched at his sides. Both turned their heads when I came to Duncan's side.

"There you both are," Duncan said, probably still a little annoyed that I couldn't bring Alistair quicker because he didn't smile, even a little. He turned his head and introduced the other two as Ser Jory from Redcliffe and Daveth as a fellow. I laughed at that one(inside of course), and smiled when he subtly checked me out, no harm in his charming ways. Duncan said that we would be going into the wilds and get darkspawn blood and had to look for some old documents, something about treaties or recruitment stuff, but I lost interest. Daveth kept staring at me, and I found no harm in staring at him. Duncan told us to get going and Alistair grabbed my arm and turned me towards the entrance to the wilds, gripping my arm like I was about to die or something. Geez, what is he all riled up about?

"Alistair, is something wrong? Why are you gripping me like your life depended on it," I complained. He looked at me, but just like in the morning it seemed like it didn't even register to him. He just stared and blinked a couple times before he let go of my arm and looked shocked.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and looked down.

I clicked my tongue at him. "That's not the way to get someone's attention you know. All you have to do is ask and I'll listen to what you have to say," I teased. Seeing him blush all the way to his ears made me laugh. Alistair is just so cute when he is trying to act innocent.

"And all you have to do is call my name and I'll listen to you," Daveth purred at me and Alistair's head shot up so fast not even the sound of light could beat it. His eyes were wide and his blush was in full view of everyone, because it never had the time to disappear. I looked at Daveth and both of us laughed at Alistair, which he wasn't pleased at. He tried glaring at me, but his blush was just to obvious that I just couldn't keep a straight face looking at it.

Figuring I should probably give Alistair a break, I looked at Daveth, innocently I might add, and asked, "What would I have to say?" Daveth smiled.

"You know, I like your personality. You're a feisty one."

"I'm feisty now am I?" I laughed. "I thought I was blunt but sneaky." I shrugged my shoulders. "I've been told I have a habit of talking others into the most ridiculous things, just ask An-" I stopped short. I shook my head, as if to rid my thoughts of him. "Nevermind that. You wouldn't know him."

"Oh, a little hitch in the road there." Daveth raised his eyebrow.

"That is a story for a later evening."

"We should get going and find what we're looking for before the end of the night." Alistair stated.

"Okay then, lead the way oh fearless leader." I gestured into a curtsy and nodded my head at him. Daveth laughed and Ser Jory looked uncomfortable and Alistair's face was just priceless. He looked like I called him the king or something.

Once inside the Korcari Wilds we ran into wolves, and I don't mean the nice ones that leave you alone, I am talking about the ones that are hungry and attack anything in sight. Alistair jumped into the fray alongside Jory while I stayed back with Daveth stooting arrows and throwing my knives at the ones who got too close, using a bit of my magic as strings to swing them back. When all the wolves were now dead, bloody, and in front of my feat, I looked down at them and felt sad. I mean, it's not like I _asked_ them to attack us. I wiped the blood off my knives, just as everyone else was doing, and looked farther into the wilds. The lands looked half dead and decaying with the death and dying plants strewn all across it's floor and the little ponds were turning black from all of the corruption.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now. Tell me how you like it, please, or what you think I can do to make this a better story.<strong>


	8. More Wilds

Everywhere I looked, there was something dead. Of course, that is just the way everything goes isn't it? I sighed as we passed more corpses and broken things, but then one of them moved(eek!). His arms were trembling and he could turn his head just barely when he noticed us coming. His voiced cracked and his face was covered in blood and cuts.

"He's not half as dead as he looks," Alistair stared at him. "Here, I have some bandages in my pack." He placed his bag down and took out gauze and bandages and helped the man up to his feet to wrap him up.

"Thank you. Darkspawn came and attacked us. There were too many and we didn't have a chance against them." His breath was rough and ragged, and I could tell that he had broken a couple ribs that had probably punctured one of his lungs, I winced as I felt his pain, mentally.

"Here, let me help you." I took my gloves off, but Alistair caught my hand.

"Darkspawn blood is poisonous. If you get even the tiniest bit in your bloodstream you will die."

"Just trust me for a moment, all I have to do is-"

"No." Alistair cut me off. " If you want to do something, make sure you keep your gloves on."

"But it won't work as well if I have my gloves on," I complained, but Alistair kept his grip on my wrist.

"I will be fine, wardens." He gasped before he continued on. "The others must know about this. I have to warn the others." As he limped away, Alistair's hand slowly released mine.

"Did you hear that? A patrol of seasoned men, taken down by those things like they were nothing." Jory raised his voice, and I could tell he was frightened by the prospect of fighting them.

"Nothing is going to happen to us. There is a reason I am here, and that's not for show."

"Aw, I thought it was so I could stare at you while you looked pretty," I teased. I was kind of mad that I couldn't heal him, mainly so I wouldn't have to feel it too, so I decided I could make it up by messing with Alistair. That's always fun.

"I do not think this is the time for jokes! Why would they test us this way when they have chosen us to be recruits! There could be thousands of them just waiting for new prey!" Jory's face was stuck in a frown and I just laughed at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nadorhuan*." I spoke without thinking.

"Um, what did you just say?" Alistair looked at me, as did everyone else.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" I looked at everyone and they stared at me right back.

"Yes, you did." Alistair nodded his head.

"How about we get back to the task at hand?" they just kept staring at me, ugh I really didn't mean to say that, stupid mouth.

"How many languages do you happen to know?" Daveth asked.

"Hm, oh I know," I counted on my fingers and mumbled to myself, "about four, I think. Orlesian, Elven, Antivan, and English. Wait, I started learning arcanium so that makes five..." Daveth laughed and Jory looked insulted, which I did insult him so I guess that look is fine. Alistair just stared at me curiously though, and that weirded me out even more.

"You know elvish?" I nodded as Alistair asked that. He shook his head, kind of like I did something wrong, but continued on the conversation before my little spurt of elvish. "Like I was saying earlier," Alistair continued, "the grey wardens sense darkspawn so there will be no surprises for us today."

"See, at least we have a warning before the slaughter, Ser knight." Daveth said.

"That is... helpful and reassuring." Jory seemed less than pleased as he couldn't stay still. He looked like he was about to run away, which told me that he wasn't really ready to be a warden. I didn't care as much though, I mean it is either become a warden or die in the circle. I thought the choice was easy.

"You know, I don't mind chatting happily in the middle of a dangerous forest with darkspawn and wolves and other stuff that want to attack us, but how about we get going before the sun sets." I asked.

"Yes, let's get moving," Alistair agreed.

When we were heading straight, with me in charge(when did I become the leader?), I saw a pretty flower that had twisted roots going from the inside of a tree stump. It was a pretty white flower with a red center. "I heard that the kennel master was looking for flowers like this one. I think it was something about helping the mabari pups survive as well as the older ones for the battle coming. Why don't you take it just in case," Daveth said, placing his hand across my hip.

"Hm, do you have any room in your pack? I don't have one, which would have been the smart thing." Daveth's hand lingered before he went into his bag to see if there was room, which of course there was. "Thanks," I said giving him a hug.

"Anything for a lovely woman like you," he purred and lowered his hands to my lower back. I laughed at him and swatted his shoulder playfully before he let me go.

"Weren't you the one who said we should get going?" Alistair's voice was a bit angry and restless.

"Yeah, I did. You don't have to say anything else, I get it." I turned and went through an old arch that was covered in vines reaching all the way to the top of it. That was when darkspawn popped up, sadly. I used my bow and shot three on top of the hill while the others went after the ones coming towards us. My shots were aimed so perfectly that they killed them in one shot, and I was very happy for that, but the others were struggling with a couple of them. Alistair's blade was inside one of them(ew) but it held onto it. He couldn't get his sword out and it used his sword to keep him away. Ser Jory was trying to help him out, but he got a nice side full of daggers from the rogue one that disappeared and reappeared behind him. Jory fell and I shot an arrow at the one Alistair was fighting. It slumped down and fell, an arrow sticking through it's eye.

I went towards Jory to help him up, and to give him some elf root and patch up his wounds. They weren't that deep, so it wasn't that bad, but that must have hurt. I mean I don't think I would like to find a knife in my side, which I did one time on accident when I was first starting to practice with weapons. That hurt a bit, but it was just a slight brush so it didn't hurt that much. On the other hand, Jory was actually stabbed, so I think that beat it. Alistair came over and took out some more bandages to help me.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, your aim is just a little too good," Alistair almost shivered as he stared at the damage from the attack, after we finished patching up Jory.

"Nobody gets on my bad side, that in itself is helpful," I chirped. Alistair took out three vials and stuck them in the darkspawn, extracting their blood.

"Okay, now all we need is to try and find those old treaties." he absently said.

"Must we go farther in this blasted forest?" Jory complained.

"Now now, don't be a pessimist. How about thinking of it as a little journey in a fairytale and that the treaties are damsels in distress waiting for a strong and heroic knight?"

"I don't think that knight would be Jory then," Daveth added. "He jumps at every little sound and is scared to be here."

"I am not scared!" he said defensively. "I am merely annoyed that we have to go through this damned tests!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. That is not the right attitude."

"Now, if you were the damsel in distress, I'd be happy to get going," Daveth flirted.

"How about this then, the first one to get there gets a kiss from me, aka the damsel in distress?" I laughed. Alistair turned red, Jory looked uncomfortable, and Daveth agreed without hesitation.

"Why don't we just try to find it before it comes to night?" Alistair asked, looking everywhere but me.

"Aw, don't want a kiss from me?" I feigned sadness. "I feel so insulted." I pouted.

"T-that's not what I meant. I-"

"So you _do_ want a kiss?" He was caught and he knew it. Daveth laughed and I smiled while he turned even redder than I thought possible for anyone, which is very red. I remember how red Jowan turned when I pretended to flirt with him and kissed his cheek on his fifteenth birthday. It was so adorable how red he was.

Alistair turned around and said, "We need to keep moving."

"My, I think he is ignoring me. What do you think Daveth?"

"I think so as well. Maybe he's hiding something." We both laughed.

We went farther in the woods, in which somehow I ended up leading them again. Maybe I should teach them a lesson, I mean shouldn't Alistair lead because he's the senior warden? I walked across the paths, and paid more attention to little details. I also let the others battle more by themselves instead of me killing most of them with a couple arrows. I just sat on the side, keeping an eye on the darkspawn so they wouldn't get too close, and pretty much searched for random things that caught my attention.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nadorhuan is elvish for cowardly dog pretty much. I found it off of a website not dragon age wiki, so I'm not sure if it would actually be used in the game, but oh well.<strong>

**Another side note, Meara is actually a good healer and I think with healing magic that is should be where they can tell how bad the injuries are and sort of feel it. I'll explain it more in a later chapter when she is revealed as a mage to everyone. That should be within the next few chapters or so, and if not definitely by the Circle of Magi quest.**

**I'll stop for now and start writing the next chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	9. Follow me

On top of a hill, there was this weird ruin that had a chest and a dead guy in a Chantry robe. I went over to look at the chest and came across the account of the dead dude, apparently called Missionary Rigby.

"Missionary Rigby? Who the hell names their son Rigby?" A darkspawn was coming up from behind me, so I quickly stood back up while reading his journal. Sidestepping the hurlock and pushing it off a nearby cliff without turning from reading the missionary's journal, I temporarily pulled away from the book to see the battle that apparently started again when I wasn't paying attention. Alistair was hacking away at a very stubborn hurlock that didn't want to die, Jory was fighting two at once, and Daveth had pulled out his daggers and was helping Jory.

Not that I cared at the moment though, Rigby's account about the Chasind truly fascinated me. He was calling them barbarians that needed to see 'the light of the maker' and he tried to convert them. His journal was silly and stupid and I laughed out loud at that silly thoughts he had written down. I also found a note about a lockbox or something for his wife in Radcliffe if he ever died, which he did, and the location of it.

I watched as Alistair cut into another darkspawn as the rest fled away from the hill and down towards a bridge. I walked along behind them as they went after the other darkspawn, still paying more attention to Rigby's journal.

"Shit!" Daveth yelled. I saw that Daveth was knocked off his feet by the fireball that erupted in the center of their group. He got back on his feet though, and I also saw Jory had been knocked down, and Alistair stood with smoke rising off his armor. I looked a little farther and noticed a darkspawn with a staff, probably the Emissary that I read about somewhere.

Alistair raised his shield as he neared the Emissary. I pulled out my bow, deciding to help them out a little bit, and killed a majority of the stragglers attacking them at their sides. Somehow I found myself next to another dead body, I saw it had a small pouch on it. I grabbed the pouch and looked to see if there was a note or something for what to do with them. That was when I could tell the battle ended and the others were talking.

"Even Darkspawn may use magic?" Jory inquired of Alistair after catching up to him and the Warden, closely observing the corpse of the Darkspawn Emissary who'd caused the group a great deal of problems. I looked at them for a moment before I went searching for that note again.

"Yes. They're originated from the Black City in the Fade...so they've probably gotten some instruction at some point in time. How's everyone?" Alistair asked.

"Ha! Found it," I mumbled as I grabbed the note and went towards the rocks at the top of the hill.

"Not trying to sound worried or anything," Daveth stated, "But I'd like to ask what our little Meara is doing over there?"

"What is she holding?" Jory pondered.

"It's a pouch of ashes." I said, raising it above my head to show the others as I kept walking.

Alistair yelled something that I couldn't hear besides my name.

"What is he saying?" I asked, turning around slightly, to see Alistair's mouth desperately move as if to tell me something. My own curiosity, however, had taken over due to the sheer amount of mana I sensed from the pile of rocks in front of me. I kept moving forward, "I think he wants me to sprinkle the ashes."

I heard Alistair's breathing and I could tell he ran after me for some reason. "Oh...nothing happened." Alistair seemed relieved when the ashes on the rocks merely blew in the wind, "Here I thought-"

"Who summons Gazarath from slumber?" A low inhuman voice boomed through the area and large amounts of dirt and ash gathered in the clearing just a bit lower than us at the bottom of the hill. Alistair drew his sword out, just as the others did, and watched in shock and amazement as the ash and dirt compiled into a large creature of dark violent shade. I just looked at it for a second before I slipped one of the coating potions I snuck in Daveth's bag out.

"Coat your weapons in this," I commanded, "it will definitely help."

"We're going to have to talk to you about this kind of thing," Alistair muttered as everyone prepared to battle the massive Ash Demon that now loomed over them.

Alistair covered his sword first, then charged head first after the demon, followed by Daveth and Jory. Their weapons were now flaming and they looked shocked for a second before attacking the demon. I pulled my bow back, and using my magic to make an arrow made of pure ice, and let it fly through the air. It hit the demon in the head, and it didn't phase through, so that was a good thing.

In a matter of minutes, the demon disappeared back into dirt, and I saw Alistair stomping towards me. "What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to see if the ashes would actually work," I shrugged my shoulders as I stated it.

"You can't just do whatever you want, when you want," Alistair's voice rose just a bit as he scolded me.

"Well, who said nothing and just let me lead in the beginning? You didn't say anything and just followed me silently. Aren't you the one who's supposed to be in charge?"

"She does have a point there, mate." I turned my head to see Daveth agreeing with me.

"Now, if you don't mind," I said as I walked back down the hill, "I want to find this lockbox or something that the missionary talked about in his will."

"What are you talking about?" Alistair asked.

I pulled out the will he wrote and kept walking towards the campsite we passed by earlier. I heard something behind me, probably Alistair trying to protest, but ignored it as I found the campsite again. I went over to the campfire and found the lockbox underneath it in a cute little hole. It was a cute little box that was silver and had a design etched in it. I stuffed it in Daveth's pack, which he started laughing at, and went back to see if we could find those treaties.

It was getting darker out and I knew that we would have to stop soon, but it was at that point that I stumbled across another set of ruins. These ones were bigger, and looked more like the ruins of a building. I went farther in and noticed that there was a chest, broken but still a chest, in the corner. I went over to see if there was anything inside of it when I hear a voice behind me, which was a voice of a woman.

"What have we here?" Her voice was smooth and silky, and she had black hair tied in a bun with her bangs reaching just below her eyebrows. Then I looked at what she was wearing and found it was basically nothing! She had what was basically fabric just slightly covering her chest and some string in place of a bra while she wore a skirt that seemed to be made of leather, separated in strips with more fabric underneath it. She had a staff strapped to her back and she had ivory skin. she crossed her arms and asked, "Are you a vulture, pecking among corpses long since cleaned or an intruder, in search of easy prey?"

"Oh, hi there!" I chirped. "We are grey wardens, or going to be, and we are allowed here as are all the grey wardens."

"Tis a tower no longer, yet you come where many have left it alone." She started walking over, and she had a smooth, almost like flowy, walk. "I have watched you for some time, wondering 'why are they here' and 'where do they go?' Now I find you to disturb ashes, long cold and untouched. I wonder why that is," she states as she passes us by, standing at the top of the hill.

"Don't answer her, Meara. She might bring other Chasind as back up." Alistair mummer to

The woman smirked before she threw her arms up. "You fear barbarians shall swoop down upon you."

"Swooping is bad."

"She's a witch of the wilds. That is what she is." Daveth said, backing away slightly and his skin slightly losing it's color. "She'll turn us into toads if she gets bored with us."

"Witch of the Wilds?" she laughed. "Have you no minds of your own as you follow idle fears of others?" Daveth stayed tight-lipped and she turned her attention towards me. "Women do not frighten as little boys boys do. If you tell me your name I shall say mine."

"Okay. I'm Meara, and just in case this is Alistair, Daveth, and Jory."

"Meara!" Alistair raised his voice at me.

"What?" I shrugged. "It's not like she would actually turn us into toads. If she did show would have done that already. Besides, how often do you come across a mage in the Wilds?"

"You may call me Morrigan, if you wish," she said. "Shall I guess your purpose? You have come in search of something long forgotten, of something which is in the chest no longer?"

"'no longer?' You stole them with you... you sneaky... witch-thief!" Alistair yelled at her.

"How very eloquent. How can one steal from one that is already dead?" Morrigan mused.

"I agree with Morrigan here. Stealing is when someone's alive to worry about it."

"Meara! Why are you siding with her?" he accused me. "Those papers are grey warden property. I suggest you return them before anything happens." His face was serious and he actually tried to threaten her, which I laughed at. That earned me another glare from him.

"Please, if you want to fight her because of her attitude you'll find yourself dead," I said. "Angering a mage is probably one of the_ last_ things you want to do."

"As it seems, men are mindless idiots." Morrigan stated, with a slight smirk. "I was not the one who took them though."

"Do you know who did?" I asked.

"Twas my mother, in fact."

"Can you take us to meet your mother then?"

"That is a sensible request. I like you," she smiled(a genuine one at that!).

Alistair protested but I shushed him and followed Morrigan as she took us farther into the wilds to get the old treaties.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to show a bit of the side quests, and I'll put them in in other chapters as well. Hope fully you like this and please comment!<strong>


	10. Witches

She took us to meet her mother, in front of a little hut. Well, they do live in the wilds so they should't be rich or anything.

The older woman looked haggard, and sort of timeless. Her grey hair was lining along her face and part of it was somehow defying gravity by being horns along the sides of her head. I should ask her about that later. She was wearing something like a purple leather-ish dress type look that had slits along the sides of her legs and she wore boots that looked chunky. Along her shoulder she had black feathers and the front dipped into a low V-neck.

She stared at me, not anyone else, just me, with her golden eyes. She had a slight smile on her lips when she saw me before she turned to her daughter.

"Greetings, mother."

"I see we have guests! They are much to be expected, I see." Morrigan's mother mused.

"Are we supposed to believe you expected us, to come to your house?" Alistair questioned her. He slit his eyes and was on the edge of a sneer, wow he must really hate that I got him tangled up in this mess. He did choose to follow me though, so it's not really my fault.

"You are requested to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide...either way one's a fool!" She smiled through her eyes, as if enjoying the attention, and knowing the outcome. I could feel... something. She seemed old beyond her years, but at the same time she seemed lost. I could tell she was wise, that was easy, and what I could feel was that she was something like a fortune teller. The way she carried herself reminded me of my dad. He always smiled, but he also seemed to see more than just what was in front of him.

"She's a witch I tell you! We shouldn't be talking with her!" Daveth fiercely whispered, on the edge of a hiss. He was slowly backing away from her and his skin was paling again. His skin seemed tight against his cheekbones and his lovely brown skin looked now like he just walked out of his coffin!

"Quiet Daveth, if she is really a witch do you want to make her angry?" Jory asked him, well sort of. It was more like he was arguing with him to stay quiet for his own safety. His face was also pale, but not as noticeable because his is pale to start with. I did see that his fingers were twitching at his sides, and he was slightly shifting his weight between his feet though.

"There is a smart lad. Sadly, irrelevant to the greater scheme of things, but it is not I who decides." Her smile was small, like she was mocking us without words. The moment it fell from her face, her eyes came towards mine. "Believe what you will."

"Did you just predict his death?" I asked. "That's cool! Are you like a fortune teller?"

She laughed, "Oh, you say what is on your mind, just as you always do." She stared into my eyes, "I see that you have a light in you, but at the same time it can turn into darkness just as quick. You are quick to learn, but easily ignore thinking before acting. You have had a hard life in the past, and the future will be no better."

"Ooh, that is so true!" I laughed.

"What do you believe? Do you see everything differently through those mixed eyes?" She looked mildly curious, and that was when I knew who she was.

"Asha'bellanar, I find myself in your presence," I bowed slowly, showing my respect for her. When I rose and looked into her eyes, I saw more amusement and a pure smile upon her lips. The others looked to me, their eyes wavering and fear trickled through. I could tell they were very confused at me for my behavior, but I ignored them.

"You show respect when you know very little. The people bend far too easily," she said.

"They show respect where it is needed. You deserve respect," I honestly answered. Asha'bellanar is one of the few humans, and I say that lightly, that the dailsh do respect. "To answer your question, I do not know what to believe." I could tell the others were watching me like I was a slimy corpse, squirming on the ground. Okay, that is a little creepy, but they looked horrified.

"A statement you said possess more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware... Or is it oblivious? I can never remember. You, a factor so uncommon, has been thrown into something, something that you would never have thought possible. Do I believe you will surpass the challenge? I believe I do!"

"So this is a dreaded witch of the wilds?" Alistair jokes. I stare at him, making him fall silent.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moonlight." she laughs, as if in deep thought.

"Well, she is a mage. That's true, but I know that you shouldn't do anything to anger her," I looked to my side saying it to Alistair.

"You are quick to defend me, is that a wise move Meara?" Her eyes glitter, and the only thing I could think of is her using my name, which no one said out loud.

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales mother," interrupted Morrigan. I looked at her, and could tell that she knew where that conversation was heading to.

Asha'bellanar looked between the two of us before she laughed. "True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you start barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I protected these."

"You...eh. You protected them?" Alistair asked, stunned.

"And why not? Take them to your grey wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realized."

"As many do not look past what they believe."

"Many see what they want to see. It is when they try to look past it that they find themselves lost."

"Time for you to go then," Morrigan stated. Okay, I knew that she wanted us to leave, but to just state it so simply, she must be more of a loner. Not that I could blame her, being a daughter of the Asha'bellanar is more than she can imagine.

"Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are our guests." Asha'bellanar replied.

"Very well. I will show you the way out of the woods. Follow me." With a sigh, Morrigan swept past us, expecting followers. I admit I laughed lightly before I skipped to her side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, pointing out that Meara is actually dalish (not 100% because she is half human, but lived with the dalish for a while). More details to be explained soon! Keep reading to find the truth of her travels, you know the rest.**

**Hopefully you like this chapter and keep reading the series! **


	11. Joining

Alistair:

Many things were circling around in his head, and the main one was _how does Meara now that crazy old woman?_ The other one circling was what the crazy old bat meant when she called her a 'mixed eyes.' He stayed silent, watching the whole thing pass by with confusion.

Alistair looked at Meara even more, trying to find something, to understand what was going on. It was then that he noticed that her ears were a little pointier, but not much, when the wind slowly moved her hair out of the way. She looked a little smaller than the others, but he didn't really think too much about it, and her hair covered her ears most of the time. When he did decide to take a closer look, he noticed that she seemed a little skinnier and her skin was a bit different, as in paler than possible, but that didn't seem enough to be considered part _elf_. He couldn't see her face, but he thought that maybe her eyes were a bigger key that gave her lineage away.

She stood alongside the **annoying bitch** called Morrigan, and they were chatting in lower voices, which pissed him off a bit because he really really hated that bitch. Meara was like an innocent child he felt he needed to watch, and walking with Morrigan did not make him feel any less protective of her.

"Will you top with your insistent chatter? Does your mouth even have a stopping point, or does it keep running?" Morrigan's voice rang clear as we were approaching the gates to Ostagar.

"You'll be gone soon anyways, why not just bear with it for a bit longer?" Meara's voice was light and airy, back to normal. He was more at ease now that she was acting like herself again, but something still felt off to him, like she was hiding a bigger mystery than he first thought.

* * *

><p>Meara:<p>

"You'll be gone soon anyways, why not just bear with it for a bit longer?" I smiled at her as she scowled at my response.

"I had first thought you would be interesting, but now I know that is not the case." Morrigan's frown somehow went even further down into her chin. "You do not cease to talk and now 'tis becoming a bother."

"You don't like me? I thought we could become great friends," I laughed as I said this.

She turned her head away, and ignored my comment as she stated, "here is where I shall take my leave." She turned so quickly that I didn't even see her as she disappeared into the forest with the shadows masking her. Not even her skin glowed against the light of the moon as she fled from us.

Alistair stared at me, I'm guessing he wanted to ask something, but it died as he looked at my face. "You know, it's not polite to stare at people." I whined at him.

"You're part elf," he stated. His face fell slightly, like in disappointment.

"So? Does that really matter?" I defended. "I may be part elf, but I am also part human. I'm halfblooded and part of it is dalish blood. Does that bother you?"

Alistair stared at me, no alongside Daveth and Jory. Each of them looked shocked. "Dalish? Is that why you know elvish? I thought that-"

"You thought what? Thought that I came upon a random book and learned elvish that way?" I interrupted Jory.

"That's not what I meant."

"Come, let's get going and find Duncan." I turned away from their stares, which were piercing my back now. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." I opened the wooden door and saw the campfire burning brightly. The warm glow flickered across Duncan's figure and the steel of his blades shined bright against the dark sky.

I looked to my left to see the mabari pens with someone standing in front of one. I guessed that he was the kennel master so I sneaked up behind him, but I didn't scare him.

"Hello there," he said.

"Hi, I found this interesting flower and I heard that you were looking for it." I handed him the flower I found in Korcari Wilds and he smiled before he looked back up at me.

"Yes! This is exactly what I was looking for." his eyes lit up and he looked at the mabaris. "This will save many lives. I need your help with something real quick though."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"One of the dogs needs to be muzzled, but she won't let any one near her."

"And what makes you think I'll have any better luck than the poor sods before me?" I slightly laughed.

"Mabaris are smart, they know when someone is trying to help."

"Yet she won't let anyone near her..."

"Well, her owner died in the last battle and she doesn't want to take any chances." The kennel master's eyes shined wickedly as he grabbed my hand, put the muzzle in my grip, and led me into the mabari's domain.

"Ooh, you are a smart one." He just smiled at me. I did give in though and approach the dog, mabari, the thing bigger than I am uncomfortable with, anything else that can pop in my head. Even though it was darker out at this point, I could see her milky brown, short fur glowing slightly in the light and I saw beady black eyes staring curiously at me. "Can't I just get Alistair to do this?" I mumbled.

"Oh no no no, I can barely take care of myself. Alistair plus dog equals disaster." His eyes were shining and I could tell he was mocking me.

"Why is it always me that gets stuck with the oddest things?" This time I hear all of them laugh at me, which I gave them each a slight glare which made them laugh more.

By the time I finally got the muzzle on the mabari, Alistair was laughing so hard he was practically on the ground. It didn't help that I was chasing her around the area to get the muzzle on her, thank you for that silly dog. I was dirty and my hair was all matted, but I could care less at this point.

"Maybe after the battle we can try to imprint her on you," the kennel master said.

I just stared at the kennel master, in utter disbelief I may add. "I just chased her around the cage to get a muzzle on her. Do you think she would like me enough to even sit still for one moment?" He smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Well, she was just messing with you. She seemed to have a lot of fun." Okay, now even I couldn't hold my laughter.

By the time I actually reached Duncan, Alistair was back to his normal skin color and he could breathe, but every time he looked at me he snickered, probably remembering my utter embarrassment.

"There you are. I was worried that you would not come back until tomorrow," Duncan gave me a big smile.

"We found the treaties and we have the vials of blood," Alistair said as he handed them over to Duncan.

"Now we can proceed with the ritual." Duncan gestured for us to follow him as he lead us back to where I found Alistair yesterday.

There was a table set up and a goblet was face up. It was a bit larger than other goblets I saw at the circle, and this one seemed a bit wicked, not in looks but in a weird presence-like way, if that makes any sense to anyone other than me. Duncan left us there as he went to prepare for the rest of the ritual with Alistair in tow.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the more I detest it," Jory complained.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth said with his voice dipped in sarcasm and annoyance.

"Why all these damn tests? Haven't we proven ourselves already?"

"Maybe it's tradition, or maybe they are just trying to annoy you."

"Oh, just shut it Jory. Your complaining can only work so long before it gets annoying. By the way, it passed that point a while ago." I snapped at him.

"I only know that my wife and child are still in Highever, waiting for me. This doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they warned you? The wardens do what they must, right?" Daveth retorted.

"Including sacrificing people?" Jory asked incredulously.

"I would sacrifice much more it it meant the end of a Blight," Daveth solemnly said.

"Where is Duncan anyway? Should't he be back soon?" I asked. As soon as the words left my mouth, I saw Duncan approach with Alistair, but they both looked sad and withdrawn.

"At last we come to the Joining. The grey wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood upon the verge of annihilation. So it was the first grey wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"We're... going to drink the blood of those... those things?" Jory's face paled and his face turned into a grimace, not a pretty one at that.

"As the first grey wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory."

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon," Alistair added.

"Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed. That is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay." Duncan lowered his head slightly, as if acknowledging those who died. "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

"_Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn._

_And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you._"

Alistair's voice rang through the night, like a haunting lullaby. Shivers reached the back of my neck, yet Alistair did not look up once. Each word he said was beautiful, but haunting as the truth was sinking in. Duncan took hold of the goblet and raised it above his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in one day! I'm happy about it, and I hope others are too. Hope you liked them both and please comment!<strong>


	12. Now a grey warden

**To those who are following, I changed chapter 8 and added another chapter before actually meeting Flemeth. So I would go back and read it. Besides that, I want to give a shout out to Judy because I can't message you(being anonymous and all). Hope you like the new chapter, etc.**

**Comment please, I do want feedback so my stories can get better, even criticism (actually I would prefer that).**

* * *

><p><span>Alistair:<span>

He watched as Duncan gave the cup to Daveth. He didn't really want to witness more deaths, but he knew there was no avoiding it. That was one of the disadvantages of being a warden. Alistair didn't know about it before he Joined either, but after a month or two, he accepted it.

Daveth fell, hands at his throat, gasping for air. His veins were becoming more prominent and his eyes were behind his head. Duncan caught the cup before Daveth dropped it, and they all watched in silence as he fell, screaming. Head crashing into the stone, Daveth lay there twitching as he was dying. His skin was paling and he was trying to say something, but he couldn't find the air to fill his burning lungs. Alistair watched with sad eyes, knowing these were his final moments. Daveth slightly gurgled, and his head twitched so much that he smacked his head against the pavement again. Blood was slowly running down from his temple and his mouth was covered in blood as well, his mixed with the blood of the darkspawn.

Alistair looked at Meara, and what he saw surprised him. A single tear, falling like a snowflake on a still night, fell down the right side of her face. Her large, crystal blue eyes were sad, as she silently cried for her lost companion. It was the only giveaway to her true feelings as her face was as immobile as a stone. Her lips were tightly closed and her hair looked black in this scarce lighting. It trailed along her neck, down to her chest. She still had some mud, from chasing the mabari around, across her cheek and it made her look more like a warrior than a frail girl. She was staring at Daveth as he died, and she couldn't do anything about it, no one could.

"... Jory," Alistair heard Duncan continue.

"Bu-but I have a ...a wife, a child. Had I known-" Jory stuttered, unsheathing his longsword.

"There is no turning back." That voice that Duncan had while saying it, brought fear to Alistair. He knew this wan't his Joining, that he didn't have to go through this again, but that didn't stop the fear from rising in his throat.

"No! You ask to much. There is no glory in this." Jory backed up against the pillar behind him, clutching his sword so tight that even his gauntlets couldn't hide his fear. His face went paler and he looked even more frightened when Duncan unsheathed his own curved dagger, shining sadistically as the light bounced off of it.

Duncan lurched forward, angling his arm to attack if Jory did attack him. Jory swung his blade, but Duncan was quicker. He found his way past Jory's defenses, and the dagger pierced Jory's armor into his heart. Blood leaked under the blade, and Jory gasped. Jory's face contorted with pain and he was now short on breath. He dropped his blade and slumped underneath Duncan.

"I am sorry," Duncan whispered in Jory's ear as he pulled the dagger out. Jory fell to the ground, first on his knees and then to his head. His eyes were clouded already and his last breath expelled from his lips.

Duncan turned towards Meara now, covered in Jory's blood he approached her. Alistair's eyes willed her to survive. _Don't Die! Don't die yet! _his mind screamed.

Meara:

Duncan came towards me, covered in blood and with a sad look. When I first thought of my Joining, I didn't think it would be so ...dramatic. This didn't affect me at all though, I mean I am on death's row anyways for helping Jowan out.

I glanced at the others around me, Daveth mainly but also the living ones, before I took the cup Duncan handed to me. The goblet was larger than I first thought, and my hands looked dwarfed. I tipped the murky and poisonous liquid past my lips, well aware of Alistair and Duncan staring at me intently.

I handed the cup back to Duncan and looked at Alistair. I saw pain in his eyes one second before the burning started.

My throat felt hot and I could almost feel the blood trying to claw through my throat. The feeling went through until it hit my stomach. It felt like something was trying to escape from inside me, not a good feeling. That feeling crawled through, like bugs underneath my skin, to the tips of my fingers. My limbs felt numb, but I still was standing, and I didn't clutch my throat. My ears were ringing, but I thought I could faintly hear Duncan saying that I was now a grey warden. When I tried to look up, my vision blurred and instead of seeing Ostagar, I could have sworn I saw a dragon, but I kind of did.

_I was watching as the dragon landed on top of a building and it was surrounded in a green light that looked sickening. The dragon was covered in scars, but it's scales looked as strong as the earth itself. I heard a screech, as it opened it's mouth and I saw those long, canine teeth and it's tongue slithering around them. There was a distinct sound that I heard, something that wanted to draw me to that thing, floating in the air around me. The song was haunting, and I couldn't remember what the tune was as soon as it moved to the next note, but it drew me in. The dragon rolled it's head towards me, as if sensing my presence. It screeched louder and I saw those blood red eyes staring at me._

_The spikes, or whatever they are, lining the thing's back were covered in blood, but I could see a bit of white peek through that mess. The scales were thick, covered in dried blood and the rotting flesh from it's past battles. There was a slight vine-like spreading across those scales, like scars, that added to the horrendous looks. It unfurled it's wings and spread them out for me to see. It looked like it was made of rotting flesh, completely and I felt like throwing up. It stood on it's back legs and gave me a view of the skeletal structure it possessed. I could see it's ribcage sticking out and it looked like it had no stomach because there was almost nothing there._

_I heard the flapping of it's wings, like it was coming for me. The song still played and I couldn't move. When I saw it flying towards me, I tried to move but I couldn't._

Then I woke up to find myself on the cold, hard ground. I don't remember falling, but I must have because my head hurt and Duncan, along with Alistair, had their heads above mine like they were hovering. Alistair looked relieved that I woke up but Duncan's expression didn't change. He still looked a bit sad, but he tried to smile.

"Owww! That hurt!" I moaned. "When did I fall on my head?"

Duncan helped me up, but Alistair kept talking to Duncan as if I wasn't here, and conscious. "Two more deaths. In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was ...horrible." Alistair shook his head, and then he looked at me. "I'm glad you made it through." His smile was slight, but I could tell it was true that he wanted me to live.

"How do you feel?" Duncan asked.

"Hm, maybe like I feel on my head, got a concussion, and almost died," I shrugged my shoulders. "Just a normal day for me apparently."

"The grey wardens do what they must. They sacrifice much, but as you are here, it is not in vain." Duncan said.

"Before I forget, there is one more part of your Joining," Alistair grabbed a necklace and handed it to me. "We take some of the blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us of those who didn't make it."

"Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king." Duncan stated.

"Um, why?"

"The king asked me personally for you to attend."

"He's kinda creepy."

Duncan's face turned into a slight scowl and Alistair started to snicker. "Do not talk about your king that way, young lady."

"Well, if he is married, why would he check me out?"

"Wait, what?" Alistair's face lit up bright red, even in the scarce lighting I could tell that much, ad he sounded surprised and angry.

"Well, who was the one who checked him out first?" Duncan mused.

"Oh, like I actually did that," I scoffed. "The moment he laid his eyes on me I thought he was creepy. I mean, no one can be that cheerful and mean it."

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Alistair asked.

"Tell, you later," I shooed him. "Do I really have to attend?" I complained.

Duncan ignored me at this point. "The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend if you are able."

"Why do I always get stuck in weird situations?" I mumbled to myself as I followed Duncan down for the meeting.


	13. Battle Plans

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I have a new chapter. Hopefully you like it!_

* * *

><p>As I reluctantly followed Duncan, I noticed the lights flickering across the silhouettes of people. They were slightly hunched over a table, and I could see the shine on Cailan's armor from where she was standing on top of the stairs. His hair also seemed to have an odd shine, sort of like a halo. It made him look sort of like an... no stop thinking these nice things about a creep. He may be very nice looking, but he should be with that wife of his, not flirting with random people like me. I looked to my left and saw that Duncan kept walking along as if I wasn't behind him. Isn't he just the sweetest? I rolled my eyes and just followed silently behind him.<p>

The broken pillars seemed like they were closing in on me while I was walking to the meeting and the small torches along the sides didn't help either. This whole place just seemed so surreal, like I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey wardens in this assault." I heard the king's voice amidst the people surrounding the table. He must be in another argument with Loghain apparently.

"You risk too much Calian, the darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines," a tall and old man chided him. Considering how they were practically at each other's throats, I guessed that was Loghain on the left with the darker hair. Loghain's hair was black, with light streaks of grey along his roots and his face was extremely wrinkled. He had a defiant sneer on his face, or a weird frown, maybe both. His eyes were dark, but I couldn't distinguish the color between the flicker of the candle light and his chin looked sort of baggy from loose skin while his neck was starting to droop as well. His armor was silverite, I think, and it was probably heavy armor he was wearing because of the bulkiness. It reminded me of the Templar armor, stupid templars.

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all." Cailan was trying to get him angry, that much even I could see.

"I must protest to this fool notion you have that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves."

"It is not a 'fool notion'. Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past, and you will remember who is king." Cailan's hands were starting to curl into fists as he was glaring at Loghain.

"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who have enslaved us for a century." Loghain turned away from us and pinched the bridge of his nose as he said this, also with his voice sounding like a tired parent trying to get a little kid to see reason.

"Wow. You both are really stubborn," I thought, or more like said out loud. Maybe I should just cover my mouth so I can't speak whatever pops in my head.

Loghain turned his head around and met my eyes, and glared. "And who might this be?" There was a hint of anger and desperation in his voice.

"This is the newest Grey Warden, Meara Amell," Duncan introduced me, because I apparently shouldn't do that myself.

"Every Grey Warden is needed, and you should be honored to join their ranks," Cailan smiled at me while he said this. His mind seemed to be up in the clouds though because I could have sworn that he was trying to act like a boy who wanted a bed time story read to them.

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality." Loghain probably didn't have that must patience, so of course he decided to lecture the king. That always goes so well.

"I believe we are in reality now. The battle is to start tomorrow night and I can't be in bed trying to sleep," Cailan rubbed his forehead and his eyes were closed. "The Grey wardens are here and it is with their lives that they face this Blight. They are from every background yet fight under the same cause."

"All you seem to care about is the Grey Wardens and how they live their life. Can you not see that it is worthless to spend your time fantasizing about their lives when we have a kingdom to save?" Okay, now Loghain's eyebrows were starting to come together and the wrinkles in between them looked really bad. "Can we just focus on the actual cause for this meeting before you drown yourself in your inutile fascination?" Loghain glared at Cailan and his anger seemed to create a weird red glow around him. That is probably my imagination, but he is just too serious and focuses on the main point of things. He should relax more and have some fun. Actually, it could be from the candle light behind him, though I don't think it's that red.

"Fine! Speak your strategy. The grey wardens and I will draw the darkspawn horde into charging our lines, then..." Cailan started as he laid his hands on the map of the Wilds on the table. He looked kind of tired and he lost his smile that somehow stayed even through their argument. Part of his hair came loose from his braids and fell in front of his face, which glimmered in the candlelight.

Loghain also put his hands on the table, right next to Cailan and pointed to points on it. "You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge-"

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember." Cailan lifted his head and looked at Duncan. "This is the tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Well, who should light this beacon?"

Loghain stood up and said to Cailan, "I have a few men stationed there. It is not a dangerous task, but it is vital."

"Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and Amell to make sure it is done." Cailan decided.

"You rely on the Grey Wardens too much, Cailan. Is that truly wise?"

"Hey, why me and Alistair? Didn't you say 'we should send our best'? You do know that I just joined the wardens not even an hour or so ago, right?" I asked. Cailan stared at me for a second, and then his smile came back. I don't think I want to know where this is going.

"You and Alistair may be new recruits, but you-"

"You know what? Nevermind. I really don't want to know." Cailan smiled even more, and Duncan glared at me with Loghain joining in this time.

"Then it is settled," Cailan finished.

"You majesty," Duncan stepped forward slightly, "you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing."

Loghain stared curiously at Duncan before turning his head back to Cailan and reported, "there have been no signs of any dragons in the wilds."

"Isn't that why your men are here, Duncan?" Cailan questioned Duncan.

"I... yes, your majesty." Duncan started, before he conceded.

"Can I ask something about the battle plan?" I asked.

"What would that be?" Cailan looked amused as Loghain glared at me again while he asked this.

"Well, the plan seems really simple and there can be a lot of holes in it." I pointed to an area on the map saying, "this area is left clear before the darkspawn come and along the tree line we can use it as a barrier by setting traps to stall them even more."

"And how would we be able to do that? You assume that we have unlimited supplies if we can do this," Loghain questioned me.

"You misunderstand. What I am suggesting is that we place traps where we can in the open area and use our advantage of mages to set the tress on fire to create a barrier where they cannot escape or come from. This would create a better chance for us to fight them while they are disordered."

Loghain studied the map, possibly pondering my suggestion, before he answered, "Even with the help of the traps and the barrier, more troubles can arise from the barrier as my troops come in. I am stationed here," he pointed to the northeast section of the map, "and the trees line this way where I might be cut off as well."

"That's when you have at least one mage on your side that can distinguish the fire when the beacon is lit so you can charge if the fire even spreads that far." I pulled some loose strands of hair behind my ears before I continued, "Though I doubt it will reach that far if we start the fire over here," pointing towards the lower right and left sides of the map.

"Mages are an advantage that we can use in this battle, I say we should prepare for it," Cailan concurred. "This sounds like a fine plan and it adds to our success rate."

"I disagree with this!" a chantry person, possibly the one in charge in Ostagar, exclaimed. "Mages should not have that much freedom. I do not trust them. They should just face the darkspawn."

I stopped paying attention after that because it was just a boring argument over mages and whatnot. Of course I said that all mages weren't bad, but being a mage myself didn't help in the matter. I wanted to leave the meeting and just go to sleep, but no, apparently that would be rude. After what seemed like another hour or so, Loghain glared at me one more time before he agreed with it and ordered others to set what traps we had in the open space. Then he walked off, ignoring me, and went to his tent. With the whole thing settled, I left without another glance, but found a hand holding me back.

"Might I speak to you for a moment?"

"Shouldn't the king head to bed as he was complaining about it earlier," I teased.

"I wanted to ask some questions of you before tomorrow's battle." He lost a bit of his smile saying it, so I knew he was trying to be sincere.

"Depends. What type of questions?" I stayed a bit defensive because you never really know what can happen.

"I want to know of how you grew up in the tower of Magi," he stated.

I stared at him, confused and speechless. "You want to know how I grew up?"

"I want to know more about what happens where I am not allowed. I know nothing of what happens in the Circle of Magi nor in the alienages that are holed up in the cities." Cailan stared at me earnestly and pleadingly almost. His smile wasn't there and he really seemed curious, so I agreed and we sat by the bonfire and talked.


	14. Alistair's Long Night

Alistair:

He watches as she chatted with king Cailan. He didn't _want_ to watch them become friends, but his eyes kept darting in her direction. Finding himself hovering in the area, it shouldn't matter that much if he listens to the conversation.

"...so the templars took him away... again." Her voice was still somewhat cheerful, but he heard the underlying tones of pain.

"Yet your friend did run away from the tower, making him an apostate in the eyes of the Chantry," Cailan said.

"Andy just can't stand the tower," she laughed lightly.

That was when he stopped paying attention. One word kept circling in his head, _templars_. He was going to be a templar if Duncan didn't recruit him. Alistair winced slightly, thinking of how terrible it would have been to be a templar. The others always made fun of him for not wanting to become one and being kind. He could still remember their laughs as they pulled pranks on him.

Alistair decided to let them talk, he could always ask her about it later, not that he was curious or anything. Somehow he found himself grabbing more food and joining his fellow Wardens.

"If it isn't Alistair. Not sticking to the new recruit?" Alistair spotted Carter laughing at him. Carter had light brown hair that he kept tied up in a ponytail and grey eyes that always has a hint of laughter in them. His skin was a bit tan, and he had freckles across his cheeks. He was one of the younger recruits, but he was a Grey Warden for a little longer than Alistair, maybe by a year.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked curiously.

"Because you have a crush on her," Carter stated. Instantly Alistair could feel his cheeks turn pink and he looked anywhere but in the direction of Meara.

"Of course I don't! She's just a new recruit and I was the junior member, so I had to watch her in case something happened," Alistair defended, feeling his cheeks warming up at the accusation.

Carter just smirked at him. "Is that why you've been hovering around her even after the Joining and tried to listen in on her conversation with the king?" His eyes were giving Alistair a smirk as well.

"I just happened to be walking in that direction." Even he could tell that was an excuse, which made his cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red when he looked away from Carter.

Carver just snorted and took another bite of his food and Alistair looked to see is she was still talking to him, which she was. He couldn't tell from this distance but he could have sworn he saw her whisper in his ear. His chest was starting to hurt and he looked back at Carter. He just smirked at him some more.

"Is that also why you keep looking at her?" Carter asked innocently, but his eyes gave away his real objective.

"I hate you."

"Not as much as you love the newbie." Carter smirked before he shrugged, "do you know anything about her?"

"Maybe you like her," Alistair accused him. "Is that why you keep questioning me?" Alistair argued.

"Well, she does have a nice rack, and she looks like she is dangerous," Carter agreed. "She looks hot."

"Yeah the new recruit is an interesting one. Where did Duncan even pick her up from?" Another warden asked. This warden was an elf named Ainon. His hair was a bright, ginger red, and he had his bow strapped to his back around his leather armor. Ainon was about thirty five or so and had been a warden for about ten years. Alistair watched as both of them watched Meara, feeling a bit jealous.

"You know, I don't think I know that either. Who got the message that he would be returning with a recruit?" Alistair asked.

Carter shrugged, pulling handfuls of food into his mouth. "Beats me. I know he went to Denerim for a while and Redcliffe, and to the Circle of Magi to get more mages." He then glared at the magi camp before saying, "though I don't think he got any more help from them because I don't see any new faces besides hers," he paused for a moment before adding, "which by the way is beautiful."

Alistair thought for a moment, eating his own food. _She couldn't be a mage, could she? She wears armor and I haven't seen her cast a spell,_ he thought, _but there is something different about her._ He did notice how she always stayed back, but she said that she was part Dalish, which meant that she lived with the elves for at least some time. He stared at her again, but she was gone. Alistair panicked for a second, almost getting up from his spot until he saw her walking this way, and unclenched his fists he didn't even know were clenched.

She walked almost as if she were dancing, right on the front of her feet, and she glided gracefully into the seat across from him, next to Carter. She had a smile on her face and her eyes looked sort of purple this time. Her bow was across her back and she had her gloves off. He looked at her hands carefully and he thought he saw light scars across her wrists as if she was held in chains or something. They were slightly raised and circled all the way around her wrist, which made his gut wrench just thinking about what it was from. He looked up and noticed that she had a gold earring in her right ear that sort of had a blue glow around it, not that strong or bright, but enough to notice in the sparce lighting. She pulled her hair back behind her ear and smiled as she took some of Carter's food.

"How's it going over here?" she asked, covering her mouth as she ate.

"Hey, that's my food!" Carter complained. She just licked her lips and gave him a smile.

"Aw, do you want it back?" she flirted, giving Carter full view of her chest.

Carter stared at Alistair for a second before he looked a her and smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, since I can't give it to you entirely," she licked her lips, "how about I give you a taste?" Alistair saw the way Carter's eyes lit up and he started to get angry.

"That sounds... delightful," Carter purred.

"Why don't you to just get a room, nobody wants to see that," Alistair said with his voice full of disgust.

"Oh, that reminds me," she turned to face Alistair, "who got to the cache first?"

"Do you mean who spotted it or opened the broken chest?" Alistair asked.

"Spotted it. I do believe that if it was you, then I owe you something." She flashed a flirtacious grin at him before taking just a little more of Carter's food, but Carter didn't notice it that time. Carter looked interested in where the conversation was headed, and Alistair started to blush again.

"Um... not me?" he squeaked. _Very smooth_, he thought, _just give her another reason to tease you._

Meara looked at him curiously for a moment before responding, "too bad." She then turned around to flirt with Carver again.

She laughed at his poor jokes and each one was like a knife twisting in his stomach. Alistair stood up, ignoring the rest of his meal, and just walked. He wasn't sure what it was that made him feel that way, watching her with someone else. Walking along the edges of camp, Alistair calmed himself down.

The sky was starting to brighten by the time he went to his tent, but he didn't go in it, just stood there and stared for a moment. The sunrise made the sky bright with yellows and reds that faded into the blues. The trees were like shadows across the sky and he felt a shiver run down his spine. There were others walking around the camp, with their armor on and weapons ready just in case. Alistair spotted the quartermaster out of the corner of his eye yelling at a red-headed elf holding a set of armor and Duncan staring at the remanents of the fire from the night before.

_..._

_"My nightmares are coming back again Alistair," Duncan stated._

_"Wait, what? You mean..."_

_"Yes. After this battle I was thinking of heading into the Deep Roads for my time." Duncan stared at Alistair and he felt the sorrow behind his stare._

_..._

He knew that Duncan had been a Grey Warden for a long time, but he didn't want to think about him leaving him behind for his Calling. He knew that Duncan probably couldn't sleep at all, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Duncan's hair was out of it's usual ponytail and Alistair could see his hair starting to grey. Alistair watched as Duncan looked around the camp, but not really paying attention to it.

Alistair stared at him for a moment longer until he turned around and walked away.


	15. Calm before the Storm

Alistair:

He followed the gravel roads across Ostagar to her tent. Alistair didn't _mean_ to stand there, nor did he actually want to see her. The flap of her tent was slightly opened and he found himself opening it up a bit more, and found her inside. Her hair was strewed across the floor and partly over her face. He looked at her face and saw tattoos, which he thought she didn't have. They were a dark blue, starting from the corner of her right eye cascading across her temple in the form of swirls that looked sort of like vines. One curled just under her right cheekbone and the whole design was spread across the side of her face down to the bottom of her jaw for the longest vine.

His gaze went to her hands and he noticed she had her right hand tattooed as well, with the same design and color spreading across her wrist and part of her fingers. In one of her hands she held a pen loosely just above a book.

The page it was open to had a rough drawing of Duncan as he sat by the fire. It looked exactly like him, down to the shading she had defining the features of his face and conveying his sad look and his hair out of his ponytail flowing slightly around his face. She captured the tense muscles he had as he tightly gripped his hands. The picture wasn't finished though, he could tell by the rough pencil lines around his and how she had started to draw the fire. The detail was amazing and he was dumbfounded by it.

Alistair's eyes widened as he saw this, and he looked at her face again, still confused by her tattoos and amazed by her talent. Meara stirred slightly, and opened her eyes. Her tattoos disappeared instantly and her eyes were silver. She sat up quickly and gave Alistair a confused look. Her hair tumbled across her shoulders and settled rather messily and she tilted her head. Her face looked as it did yesterday, as if she didn't have any tattoos at all. He quickly glanced at her right hand and found that they were gone as well. Alistair could have sworn that he was dreaming the whole thing, but then reality took over and he turned red immediately and looked down.

"Is there a reason why I find you staring at me when I wake up?" she asked curiously. She started to get up, and then he realized how thin her garment was.

_Can't this all be just a dream, a strange dream that I can wake up from and forget about, _he thought. His mouth was dry and he could feel his cheeks start to redden under her scrutiny. Quickly dropping the flap of her tent, he stepped to the side before quickly running out of sight.

Meara:

I looked outside my tent, expecting to see him gone, which he was. I didn't expect to see him staring at me when I opened my eyes. That took me by surprise. Alistair's eyes were wide open and he looked shocked, though I'm not sure if it was because I caught him staring at me or because he was looking into my tent.

I closed the flap again, and fixed my hair. My little sketchbook was open and I quickly closed it before I pulled my hair into a loose bun that covered my ears and drooped to the bottom of my neck. While I was putting my sketchbook into my bag, which I actually grabbed last night, I wondered if Alistair saw it, but quickly shooed away the thought of it.

When I actually came out of my tent, Alistair was completely out of sight. That wasn't a big surprise though. The sky was bright with the colors of a sunrise and the camp was still, not many people were up at this time. The winds were picking up just slightly and I could almost feel the darkspawn's approach as if the battle was starting right now. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to ignore the marching I was hearing. By the time I opened my eyes again, Cailan was heading towards me.

"I see you are up bright and early," he commented. His hair was tied up perfectly and I don't think I could have found a stray hair anywhere on his golden head. The smile he gave me was warming and charming.

"Expecting any less from me?" I teased as I shifted my weight to a more comfortable position.

"From the mage who escaped the tower and lived with the Dalish, never," he gushed.

I hit his shoulder lightly and clicked my tongue, but smiled all the same. "So what do you want to talk about today? I believe I told you all you wanted to know yesterday," I asked.

Cailan shifted uncomfortably before he looked at me again and responded, "well, I-"

"Your Majesty, you are to be in a meeting this morning," a soldier bowed to him. "I have been sent as the messenger. You are required to follow me back for the meeting."

Cailan looked over at me before giving in. "Very well." He gave me a smile and said, "we can talk later, hopefully." The soldier led Cailan away, very reluctantly I noticed. I stifled my laugh because he looked like a puppy dog trying to be dragged away from something. It was so cute.

"Meara!" Duncan called. "I have been looking for you." Duncan walked up to me and motioned for me to follow. "I need to talk to both you and Alistair about what the king wants for you to do when the battle begins." Duncan was leading me towards the Grey Warden tents, looking for Alistair as well.

"I know what I'm supposed to do. Why must I hear it again?" I complained. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I am glad to have someone rely on me for such an important job, but I am not going to be in the actual battle because of it." I sprinted so I was just ahead of him, making him stop. "I bet Alistair feels the same way as me because I don't think he likes sitting along the sidelines, waiting for something to happen."

"That is very true," Duncan sighed. "Alistair will not be happy about this but it is the king's command."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "It is the king's command, yet the Grey Wardens stay neutral, or so I'm told. I think that, if anything we should-"

I was cut off by a shout in the woods, it was loud enough to recognize it as a man's voice. Duncan and I quickly ran to where we assumed the shout came from, just outside the camp in the wilds, and we weren't the only ones to hear it. There we saw a man, a very bloody and broken man, lying on the ground with his armor cracked and broken. The blood was crusted in parts along his hairline, but some of it had probably opened and was dripping down his face into his brows.

Racing over, I could tell he had broken ribs, a skull fracture, and a broken shoulder and I flipped him over to get a better look without even looking him over. Sometimes being a healer can be a pain, literally I thought. I quickly took off my gloves and without any hesitation healed the man. My hands glowed a light purple, turning to a light blue as his injuries mended. I could feel where his skin was mending and what over slight injuries he had as the major ones were taken care of. He let out a breath of relief and his head turned slightly in my direction, but his eyes stayed closed. The blood wasn't dripping on his face anymore, but what was left of it was coloring his face, giving it a copper tint. I wiped away some of the blood with my fingertips, but quickly pulled my hands away and looked at Duncan.

"Duncan," I ordered, "get some health poultices for me and put it in his minor injuries so I won't use all of my strength healing him up before the battle." I heard him rustling through my bag and pull them out and saw his hands as he smeared the paste into the wounds that he could see. The man's eyes opened slightly and he looked at me curiously, right when I found out that we had to take part of his armor off to reach his other injuries. "Sorry ser, but we have to strip you," I smiled at him and noticed a laughing glint in his clear silver eyes.

Duncan quickly removed the smaller parts of his armor and I removed the rest to reveal his bloody, but marvelously tanned and sculpted chest. "Dang, you got some nice muscles here," I smiled. I grabbed my old robe and used it to wipe off the excess blood across his chest to make the cuts more noticeable as Duncan put the rest of the poultices into the cuts. I heard a slight hiss escape from his lips as Duncan put the poultice into an extremely sensitive wound and he clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

"I think that this should be enough so that his life is not in immediate danger from injuries," Duncan stated. "What is your name?"

The man turned his head slightly, and coughed. "Cousland, Leo Cousland," he answered. Duncan paused for a moment, and I pondered why that family name sounded so familiar...

"Wait," I said, "Cousland as in from Highever?" I squeaked.

Before he could answer, Duncan said, "he is tainted. It must have been on his way here that he ran across the darkspawn. The taint is not that strong yet, but it will kill him soon if left unattended." Duncan looked at me saying, "he must undergo the Joining, otherwise we have to kill him."

I looked at Leo again, this time seeing the paleness of his skin. "Are there enough supplies to put him through it at this point? Can he even go to get the darkspawn blood?"

"I fear he does not have that much time. There are enough supplies but it will be close." Duncan stared at him, as if unsure on what to do.

Leo looked at me with his eyes full of life, "let me have the chance," he begged though his voice was just above a whisper. "I have to find my... find my brother," he coughed. I placed my finger against his lips, to keep him silent, and gently placed my hands on his throat and forced the healing magic to help some more.

I could feel the magic starting to disappear again, not just to heal him but also because I was relying too much on it. "I say give him the chance," I said not even looking at Duncan, with a strained voice. "I know that being a warden is not the best life," I looked over, "so far, but sometimes there needs to be second chances." Duncan nodded before helping Leo up to his feet.

Leo looked a lot better than he did minutes ago, but he still seemed wobbly. Duncan held onto his elbow for support and gently guided him back to camp. I sat there for a moment, feeling drained and needing a breath. My muscles felt sore and I didn't want to get up, but not everything can go the way I want it to. With a sigh, I pushed myself off the ground and turned to find Alistair staring at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the plot thickens, oooh! Okay, hopefully you guys are liking the story, but please comment. I am the type of person that wants to get better at writing, but I kinda need comments so I know what I can do different. Obviously the next chapter is going to focus around Alistair and Meara 'discussing' her magic and stuff. I am also going to start writing on the tower towards the end to keep the story moving.**


	16. Another Warden

**A/N: okay, I lied a bit and I am posting this a little later than I thought I would. Apparently the story didn't like the way I had wanted it to go, so no fight and the battle is pushed off to next chapter. Well, now there's a new guy in the mix! Maybe I should just not try and give a head's up...the story likes to go it's own way at some points...Okay back to a little summary: Leo goes through the joining.**

* * *

><p>"So what if I'm a mage?" I asked. "Is there something wrong with it?"<p>

Alistair's mouth hung wide open, and then it shut. "Well, I just wanted to know if I'm going to be turned into a toad or something," he tried to shrug off the start of the fight.

"And what do toads have to do with anything?" I ask curiously.

He looked me in the eye, as if not sure what to say. "Well, don't mages turn people they don't like into toads?" His voice cracked, very noticeable to me, but I didn't know why he was so nervous.

"Do you think all mages can do is torment people with threats of turning them to toads?" I laughed.

"Hey," he started complaining, "you know that's not fair. I tend not to get along …well with mages."

"And why would that be, good sir?" I smiled at him while saying it. "It's not like you're a templar ready to put me in a holy smite or something," I mused.

"Um... hey, how come you didn't say you were a mage earlier?" he asked. A very subtle conversation starter. Not.

"No switching topics on me," I smirked. "I want the answer to my question first." I crossed my arms and stared at him. His cheeks immediately went red and he looked away.

"Y-you know, maybe we should check on that guy that just got here," Alistair said. "I mean, we can always talk about this later, but he kinda needs help right now, right?"

I glared at him for a second before responding, "Oh, you can be so sneaky when you want to." Uncrossing my arms and looking towards the direction Leo and Duncan left to, I felt like I wanted to run there. "How much did you hear before he left?" I asked without even looking at him.

"Oh, um, since ...the part you said you had to strip him?" his voice cracked. I smiled lightly.

"So pretty much about a minute after I got here with Duncan," I concluded looking back at him again. "Since you heard most of it, do you think he would survive the Joining?"

"You can never really tell, you just hope. I guess." Alistair said, looking around guiltily.

I started to walk towards the healing encampment, and stopped for a second to look at Alistair. "You going to come with me then?" I asked.

"Me?" Alistair said sarcastically, "Oh no. I tend to be the one hurt and not the one helping, if you hadn't noticed that yet."

I shrugged, "suit yourself then."

When I found Leo on one of the cots and Duncan missing, I was confused. Somewhat. Leo was by himself, still shirtless by the way, and one of the workers must have cleaned him up because I didn't see any crusted blood on his face anymore. His hair was damp, and I noticed that his hair was a dark brown, hovering on the edge of black. The sun shined off parts of his hair, and his hair went down to his shoulders in a perfect, silky, smooth harmony of straight hair. He had high, noble, cheekbones that gave away his birthright and had a perfectly straight nose. His lips were still a little red, but they didn't seem to be too swollen, or that bad actually. He had a light scar on his bottom lip and the only way I could actually see that was because the moisture of the cleaning cloth left him a little wet and the sunlight glinted off of it.

I walked up to his cot and his eyes opened up to stare at me, those startling silver eyes. Something distracted me from looking at the handsome man in front of me though, as the healer inside me picked up on the littler injuries he had and what pain he could still feel despite my help. There was also something else I felt, though I doubted it was an injury. Something that made my blood tingle slightly and sting, sort of like getting repeatedly poked with needles to draw blood. Goosebumps raised up on my arms as I focused on that odd feeling.

"It is the taint you feel," Duncan stated. I turned my head around to see him standing there, with a sad expression, though more like a 'too tired of all this shite' which I could tell was slowly bringing Duncan to the edge of exhaustion.

"Is there enough supplies left to try?"

Duncan nodded briefly. "There is just enough, though it must be done soon if there is any chance of survival for him."

Feeling a light touch across my hands, I turned around to see Leo staring at me again. "Don't worry," he teased, "I'll be just fine."

I felt my eyebrow rise, and a smile creeping up my face. "Says the one who can barely stand without help." The smile disappeared as I said, "being a Grey Warden isn't something that I would wish upon anyone," I shivered.

Slowly, Leo's fingers curled around my hand. "Life is worth living, even if it is damned and broken. You pick up the pieces and start over."

I chuckled, "That's just what I say. You have life, so why not use it as you please, yes?" Leo smiled and let go of my hand.

Duncan went to Leo's side and helped him get up, but Leo tried to stay strong and he slowly walked by himself to where the Joining cup was placed, at the other end of the encampment. I followed from behind and Alistair was there, looking all mopey like a sad puppy.

_Sad puppy, sad puppy...where have I seen that look?..._ "Ooh, I know!" I blurted out loud. The others turned their heads towards me, all with their looks of curiosity. "Um, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Leo smirked, Duncan was puzzled, and Alistair still looked at me curiously. _I can talk to him about it later,_ I thought.

Duncan turned his attention towards the cup, and I watched from the sidelines as the ritual words were spoken and Leo drank from it. He blinked once, but when I looked into his eyes they were just white. His eyes slid out of sight from his eyelids and he fell head first onto the stone floor. With a thud.

That must be what happened to me. That really hurt my head.

Quickly, I went to Leo's side and healed his head. Then I stopped, and looked at Duncan. "He did make it right?" my voice cracked just slightly as I asked him.

Duncan smiled again, slightly. "Yes. He is stronger than I thought, even at a time like this."

"Any clue as to when he'll get up?"

Duncan shook his head. "It depends on the person. You took about thirty seconds before getting back up and complaining about your head."

"No wonder my head hurt like I cracked it on the ground," I sarcastically said. "But seriously, is there even a guess as to what it might be around?"

"Don't think so," Alistair said. "We can move him back to where he was before, and check his injuries again but that's about all we can do for now." I frowned at that. "What?" Alistair complained, "It's not like we can sit here staring at him until he wakes up."

"Yeah, that is true," I sighed. "Then can you help me get him back?"

Duncan was at his side before I could even finish asking. "We should get him back so that the rest of his injuries can be looked at anyways," he agreed. Duncan laid Leo's arm over his shoulders just as I did for his other arm, and I caught a whiff of elfroot and sweat, but there was something else I couldn't put my finger on. Something that felt like...like home. Leo's weight wasn't too much, at least not with Duncan helping out. Leo still had the wrapping around his midsection, which meant I was pretty much up against his bare skin.

_If only he was awake, and not injured. Maybe instead of unconscious how about embracing me instead?_ I thought. _He is just too damn handsome to leave alone._

"...did you hear me Meara?" Duncan asked.

"Not a word," I stated.

Duncan sighed loudly and very annoyed. "I was saying that we can put him down now, and if you would not mind checking over his wounds that would be very helpful."

"Sure I can sit here and study each and every nook and cranny of this luscious body in front of me... I mean heal him." Duncan sighed again and rested his face in his hand.

"Don't do something that will come to haunt you eventually," Duncan warned.

"Hey, I think before I act, I just happen to say it out loud instead of thinking it." Duncan didn't even try to respond that time, he just sighed. Again. Then he walked away. "I did say what I was thinking," I mumbled.

Leo was back in the cot again, and still asleep, unconscious, whatever it is that the taint does. I glided my hands across his chest, the slight hum of healing magic buzzing in my fingertips. The glow was more blue, which meant that he was pretty much good and I didn't have to push myself that much. I hovered my hands over his head, his legs, and tried to get his back. Well, without flipping him over completely.

I didn't want to have that awkward conversation where I explain _why_ I'm staring at him while he isn't awake, so I started to get up. Looking towards the food area, my stomach literally began to growl. Loudly at that. I heard a groan behind me, and found Leo waking up.

"Ugh, why do I feel like I have a hangover?" he groaned.

"How come you can sleep through getting healed, replacing the wrap around your chest, and a wet cloth to the face but wake up when you hear someone growling from hunger?" _Bugger,_ I thought.

"Now that also raises some questions there, for example: am I a Grey Warden now?"

I blinked. "Yeah. I also healed your wounds, again, and was about to go and eat something."

"Can I join in, or am I restricted to this thing for a couple more hours?"

"I'd say a couple more hours. I could heal you enough to not endanger your life, but you should still be a little sore. Want me to bring you some food?" I asked.

Leo smiled, and said, "Yeah. That would be great."

I nodded, "Then I'll be back in a minute, or two."

* * *

><p><strong>Competition appears for Alistair. I wonder what he plans to do about it, hmm. Stay tuned to find out!<strong>


	17. Denying it makes it Worse

**A/N: Okay sorry this one is a bit later for a post, but I kinda got distracted. A short attention span doesn't help when writing stories, lol. I blame Merlin. I just watched all four seasons in about a week and a half. Sorry for not posting until now :(**

**Anyways here's the new chapter, and the beginning is mainly dialogue because I thought it fit. **

* * *

><p><span>Alistair:<span>

After Leo was moved back to the cot, Meara stayed there. Alistair wanted to just ignore the odd woman, but he really couldn't. He ran his fingers through his hair again, frustrated.

"You really are an idiot," Ainon's voice disrupted Alistair's thoughts.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment," he responded sarcastically. "That just made my day complete."

"Why don't you just talk to her? It's pretty much obvious you have a crush on her."

"No I don't!" he complained.

Ainon sighed. "You really are an idiot."

"I think you said that already."

"Doesn't mean it's not the truth." Ainon laughed. "What's the big deal in admitting it?"

"Well, Meara would have my head if she found out I was a templar in training," Alistair started.

"Why would that be?" Ainon asked.

"Because she's a mage."

"Really," Ainon sarcastically started. "You didn't notice it before then?"

Alistair gave him a blank stare. "You knew she was a mage?"

"I guessed she was because of how she acted," he said simply.

"Riiight, because she acts _just_ like a mage, with throwing spells around everywhere and everything." Alistair retorted.

Ainon pushed him forward. "Just talk to her. She's coming this way now," he replied in a sing-song voice. Alistair's protests died when he did see her heading towards them. His eyes grew wide and he just stared, with his mouth wide open.

Alistair took a couple steps forward, closed his mouth, and tried to not look like an idiot. _Too late for that_, he thought. His hands ruffled his hair again before she came closer.

Her hair drifted in the wind, showing her ears and that one glowing earring she had, and she had a golden smile on her face. She laughed gently to herself before looking back up. Alistair opened his mouth to say something to her, but it seemed she didn't even notice him. She walked right past them both, and there wasn't even a glance in their direction. Alistair's mouth stayed open and he kind of flopped like a fish out of water, trying to figure out what just happened.

Ainon's laugh rang in his ears. "You are a mean, mean guy," Alistair said when he regained his voice. Ainon just laughed harder at him.

"Well, you could have just said something to get her attention instead of looking like a speechless idiot."

"I thought you meant she was coming over to talk with me," Alistair complained.

"I didn't say that she was coming over to talk with you, you just assumed that was what I meant," Ainon laughed again.

Alistair glared at him. "You seem to be enjoying this," he annoyingly said.

"That would be a yes," Ainon agreed. A grin was plastered on his face and his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"What is she doing now then?" Alistair asked, looking over to where she was heading.

"My guess would be to get food. She _is _a Grey Warden now. Besides, you know how there always has to be food around here otherwise you have very hungry Wardens chasing after anyone that has food." Ainon thought for second, probably picturing a dozen Wardens chasing after a chef to get their food, and bursting out in laughter. "Now that would be a funny mental image."

Meara was, indeed, grabbing food, but she didn't sit down with a plate. She turned back around with two plates in hand, both full to the brim with food. Then she started to walk towards them again.

"You don't think she got me a plate, right?" Alistair asked, hoping it was true. She took a turn to the right, completely avoiding them.

"I would take that as a no."

"You don't have to be so mean about it," Alistair whined, though he wouldn't admit to it.

"You are just a hopeless romantic at heart, aren't you?" Ainon teased.

"Hey! I was raised to be the perfect gentleman to woman. You can't expect me to just sit there drooling over a girl with lecherously thoughts."

"Yet, you do," Ainon deadpanned, "to Meara."

"I do not sit and stare, drooling."

"That you are conscious of," Ainon added.

Alistair glared at him again. "I hate you. You are just a...a big meanie."

"Wow. I _love_ the comeback." Ainon sarcastically replied.

Alistair sighed. "This is getting me nowhere but in more trouble."

"You don't have to say that twice."

"I think I'll just leave, and you know, find somewhere else where I cannot be an idiot."

"Ooh. I don't think you'll find that."

Alistair just gave in at that point and walked away. He knew that his big mouth would only get him into more trouble than he already was in. He found himself staring at Meara again, then he would look away only to find his gaze return again. "I am not a lecherous person," he mumbled to himself.

"Why are you mumbling nonsense to yourself Alistair?" he heard her voice in front of him. _So stupid, she's an elf and can hear a lot better than human can,_ he thought.

"What?" he feigned shock, "Why would I do that?"

"Well, you did say something along the lines of bing a lecherous person," she teased. _Oh, there goes my manly pride,_ he thought, with his cheeks turning pink.

"You are a beauty though," Leo flirted and Meara flirted back. Alistair felt sick to his stomach just watching.

"You two seem to be getting along well," he forced himself to say, though the smile didn't come.

"Is there a reason we shouldn't?" Meara asked, looking puzzled. _Damn, she just looks so cute, so beautiful...be quiet mind!_

"Um, not that I can think of at this moment," _or more like willing to say out loud._ "Are you doing a lot better then?" Leo nodded.

Alistair then took a better look at him, and realized that Leo did have that dangerous look about him. He had that long, dark hair and slightly tanned skin, but he definitely thought he looked _much_ better than him. Then he looked at their laps and Alistair noticed the two plates of food there. The exact same plates she had gotten earlier. Alistair frowned, just barely, but enough to show that he wasn't happy.

"Is something wrong Alistair?" Meara asked.

"Hm? Oh no. I'm fine," he responded quickly, a little too quickly. She gave him another curious look, but Leo actually sat up so her attention went straight to him, of course. Alistair really just wanted to either throw up at it, or just walk away like he never saw anything. Both options couldn't be done, though. Alistair sighed in defeat.

"So, I'd say that you are doing much better. Think you can walk around a bit without feeling like you're going to collapse?" She asked. He nodded in return and Meara helped him up.

As soon as Leo was standing by himself, Duncan came. "I see that you are doing much better than before, and you have eaten a bit," he chuckled. "Do you think you will be ready by the time the battle comes?"

"I think I'll be fine, depending on what I am going to do in the actual battle," Leo replied. His right eye twitched as he moved around.

"That reminds me," Duncan answered, "I am here to tell you where you will be stationed when the battle commences."

"Such a joy," Alistair smirked.

* * *

><p>Next chapter, the actual battle!<p> 


End file.
